There's originality and THEN there's Marauder
by Random Sox
Summary: How The Marauders 6th year and beyond SHOULD have gone. If Tonks was older, Peter wasn't a Marauder and a certain Witch came over from the U.S.A this would be their life, and what a life it is. Mostly AU. Fluff, Drama and Humour. T for safety. R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people who are reading an amazing story x**

**or you will be. now as cannon as this story is there are a few errors, the main one being me inability to see remus with anyone but Tonks so i have made her the same age as the original marauders. Also i wrote this and forgot about pettigrew (oops not) so lets just say on the hogwarts express 1st year he sat with sliverins and was sorted into sliverin and now follows lucius molfoy around x and lastly i have a beta reader but she isn't here and i couldn't wait to put these chapters up so get ready for a few mistakes, not many hopefully. so enjoy and review. p.s lodes more chapters to come :)  
disclaimer: I don't own harry potter if i did the marauders (minius peter) fred, snape, dobby, dumbledore hell MOST characters will still be alive.**

Chapter 1

It was a normal sunny Wednesday in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. A 17 year James Potter woke up with the trade mark marauders grin on his face. He looked to his right to see his best friend, and partner in crime, Sirius Black fast asleep. The mischievous teen took out his wand and conjured up a fountain of water which, above the sleeping form of Sirius, he maneuvered into the exact shape of his friend and the dropped the water all over him!

"JAMES I WAS ABOUT TO GET UP!" Sirius bellowed giving quite a fright to the third and final marauder Remus Lupin who had just walked in from the bathroom, his messy golden hair dripping wet.

"Of course you were, I just gave you some help" James innocently replied.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"PRONGS SOAKED ME" Sirius growled a little at the end but you could tell he was over his anger as he used James's marauder nick name Prongs, so called because his mess of black hair always stuck up stubbornly over his hazel eyes much like the prongs on a fork. That and his animagus was a Stag, prong like antlers.

"HEY that's only because you slapped me yesterday when I tried to wake you up Padfoot" James defended himself. Padfoot was Sirius's marauder name as his animagus was a small black dog, his padded feet when Sirius was transformed were quite adorable and so his name sprang up.

"Moony tell Prongs off" Sirius asked the prefect, Remus chuckled.  
"I'm afraid I can't as I didn't see it happen now hurry up I'm starving and I want to know what Dumbledore's special announcement is" Moony concluded, Remus was happy that even after 6 years his friends still liked him and even excepted his "furry little problem" he has every full moon… hence the name.

"What ever you say oh great one" Sirius replied his hands brushing threw his black hair. After 10 minutes the boys were dressed in their Gryffindor uniform and into the common room only for James to be pounced on by Lily Evans the girl of his dreams.

It had taken 6 years to persuade her she liked him and he could hardly believe that this beautiful girl was finally his after such a long time of her hating his guts.

"GUYS breakfast is nearly starting hurry up I want to hear what Dumbledore has to say!" Lily cried then promptly took James's hand and practically ran to the great hall closely perused by Sirius and Remus.

Luckily the seats they always sit in at the centre of the Gryffindor table were saved as always by Nymphadora Tonks, Lily's best friend and Remus's crush although he would never be confident to admit it to anyone not even his best friends.

"Wotcher" Tonks greeted them happily.

"Hey, you were up early" Lily said.

Tonks was about to reply when Dumbledore got up and the entire hall went quiet.

"Good morning everyone, I guess you all waiting for my special announcement…" waiting was an understatement the entire school had been excitedly anticipating this announcement for weeks. Dumbledore carried on seaming oblivious to the tense atmosphere the room had, "well I am pleased to say that for the first time in 12 years we have a student joining us into our 6th year today from America." Abruptly the entire hall broke out into whispers and exclaims. An American? Here? In 6th year?

"I wonder if it's a he or she?" Sirius wondered

"Oh that would be YOUR first question wouldn't it Padfoot" Remus laughed.

"Humph I'll let you know that was only my first voiced question" Sirius said going bright red.

"Yes your first question was if they are a girl I wonder if their fit" Lily teased

"You make me seam so shallow"

"You are" Prongs added.

"Why am I always the victim?" Sirius asked

"Easy target?" Tonks guessed

"Shut it Nymphadora" Sirius said. The marauders all laughed as Tonks's short bubble-gum pink hair went bright red, an annoying thing that happened when the Metamorphmagus got angry.

"I hate my name don't call me that!" Tonks whispered menacingly.

"It seems you don't want to meet her" Dumbledore said playfully and the entire room fell silent once more. "Ok Hogwarts this is Kate Kite."

As Dumbledore finished talking a beautiful young witch walked onto the stage she had shoulder length straight brown hair and huge dark brown eyes, her pink lips were pulled up into a soft smile and she gave a little wave to the crowd of faces. They all began talking and a few of the boys wolf whistled.

"She must now be sorted" Dumbledore said and he levitated the sorting hat and a chair to the centre of the stage. Kate walked to the chair sat down and put on the hat.

"you are a smart girl and very quick to question what you think is wrong so Ravenclaw seams a good house for you but you are brave and very loyal and I think you will do best in GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted out the last word aloud and the red and gold table were by far the loudest the applause.

"Ok Kate go sit with your new house mates and I will start breakfast" at that moment all the marauders and Tonks burst into laughter all looking at a bright red Lily, Kate being drawn to loud and funny students walked straight over to them.

"Budge up" she said to Sirius and she sat down right between him and Remus "Hi I'm Kate who are you" the students looked at each other surprised at how she just came up full of confidence, as this never happens, they were shocked into silence.

Lily was the first to recover "Hi I'm Lily Evans and this is Tonks, Remus, Sirius and my boyfriend James" she said gesturing to each one in turn.

"How come James gets a title" Sirius pouted.

"Fine this is my best girl friend Tonks, my best guy friend Remus, my boyfriend James and the group's pet idiot Sirius"

"Come on Evans admit you find me hot" Sirius said waggling his eyebrows.

"EEEEW no way Black" Lily retorted smiling

"You wound me"

"Good"

"I'm so hurt I may die"

"Good"

"But my friends will miss me won't you?"

The others were all laughing their heads off; "Nope" James managed to choke out.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS THE VICTIM" Sirius said

"Easy target?" Kate asked and everyone laughed harder

"Why does everyone say that, anyway I am sure you want me Kite" Sirius said

"Hmmm nope" she said popping the "p" then sticking her tongue out.

And with that food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in. Kate watched her new friends eat and she felt like she had known them forever… yep this year is going to be a blast.

**REVIEW PLEASE (Just one word will do)**


	2. Chapter 2

**BOO! watch out for pesky mistakes, enjoy :)**  
**disclaimer: I don't own harry potter if i did the marauders (minius peter) fred, snape, dobby, dumbledore hell MOST characters will still be alive.**

Chapter 2

"So what do you have first?" Sirius asked Kate as the exited the great hall.

"Hmmm, transfiguration" she said.

"Excellent we all have that" he replied, "You must sit next to me I have a spare place."

"Sure, you know you're a lot like my boyfriend" Kate said a mischievous smile playing on her face.

"Damn it you have a boyfriend!" Sirius said looking completely crestfallen.

"No but your face was priceless" Kate laughed.

Sirius pretended to scowl for a bit but ended up laughing. "You'd make a good Marauder," he said mainly to himself.

"A what?" Kate asked looking confused; she wasn't sure whether to be offended or happy.

"Oh that's our group name, The Marauders, our being me, Remus and James. When Tonks is finally dating Moony her and Lily will join too maybe one day you will"

"Maybe one day I will, hey who's Moony I thought Tonks liked Remus?" Kate asked.

Sirius laughed, "I told Remus she liked him it's so obvious. Remus is Moony, that's him Marauder name. Mines Padfoot and James's is Prongs."

"Miss Kite and Mr Black could you please stop talking and pay attention to my lessons!" said a strict teacher who was standing at the front of the class room. They had walked in and sat down without noticing they were in class let alone that class has started.

"Sorry Minnie" Sirius said.

"Minnie" rubbed her forehead "Mr Black I would have thought that after 6 years you would say professor McGonagall not that silly nickname you and James gave me the first day of first year"

"But that would be breaking an on going tradition that's been happening for 6 years, you are an honorary Marauder hence the nickname" James piped up from next Lily across the class room.

The Professor let out a loud sigh but didn't say anything more on the matter. In fact she said, "Today we will be turning cats to crickets and back again, Miss Kite you can start with mice if you want."

"Oh no can I start with cats like everyone else" Kate asked politely.

"Ok but don't be put off if it's too hard" the teacher said kindly.

She gave the cats out and 2nd try Kate got it, Sirius got it first time. Then after a while they set up a competition with James to see who can get their cat the best colours and then transform it so the cricket looks cool. James won with his cat that "accidently" blew fire. McGonagall was not impressed but she let him off with only taking off 5 points from Gryffindor and saying that she was disappointed.

Double Defence Against the Dark Arts, or DADA, went about the same it was stunning separate parts of the body so the spell was stronger. All the marauders Lily, Tonks and Kate ended up with stunned legs and arms lying on for floor laughing their heads of for 15 minutes because the spells were just that strong.

Kate and Remus had care of magical creatures while the others had a study period.

They were given an assignment to look after a Blast-ended Scrut in pairs so Kate ended up with Remus and it was quite funny but strange to see the difference in the other Marauders and Moony as he was much quieter and much more mysterious than the others. Half way through the lesson he was rummaging through his back for a new ink pot and a book fell out. Before he could stash it Kate caught it and looked at the cover, _there's no love with out hope, trust and flowers._

"I am keeping it for a friend…" Remus said turning as red as Tonks's hair when she was angry.

"Well whoever it is has great taste" Kate said turning round and taking the same book out her bag. "It's a beautiful story this is my third time of reading it. I love Chloe and Bill's relationship and when he asks her to marry him it's just beautiful how the wind lifts her hair to reveal her scar."

"Oh and how he see's it and says I love you it doesn't matter what you are without even letting her say anything." Remus says a dreamy look coming over his face.

"I though you were holding it for a friend." Kate said smirking.

"I'm a crap liar" he said… then they both burst out laughing just in time for the lesson to end.

"Free period next what do you guy usually do?" Kate asked.

"Come on I will show you" Remus said suddenly grabbing her hand and running toward the black lake.

**REVIEW PLEASE! (ANYTHING!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy, hopefully i will put one chapter a day on but it may be less because of school e.t.c x and if i get no reviews i may hold chapters hostage :)**  
**disclaimer: I don't own harry potter if i did the marauders (minius peter) fred, snape, dobby, dumbledore hell MOST characters will still be alive.**

Chapter 3

Kate and Remus ran towards a big tree on the edge where the rest of the marauders and girls were. James was lying against the tree with Lily lying against his chest, he was trying to teach her how to catch a snitch he had in his hand… she wasn't to good. Tonks was trying to change her skin tone on her hand and Sirius got up and ran over to meet them.

"Hey guys have fun with the magical creatures and such." He said trying to sound light but eyeing Remus's hand in Kate's suspiciously.

Kate laughed, "oh Sirius it's been an hour Lupin has my hand because he showed me they way here, we're not dating or anything so wipe that jealous look of your face."

Sirius laughed but at the same time looked a little relived. "So did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah it was fun" Remus said. Then he gave Kate a look that clearly said: _don't tell him about my book _and went and to sit next to Tonks to talk to her.

"So what were you doing before we got here?" Kate asked Sirius.

"Watching Lily struggle," he replied grinning, "it is quite entertaining."

Kate chuckled again, "I'll join you." The she and Sirius sat down against a pale rock near the tree face's turned towards Lily, and she didn't disappoint.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she apologised to James and his now bleeding nose.

"No worries it happens to the best" he said kindly.

"Yeah," Sirius piped up, "the best, the medium, the worst, the even worse than that, troll's THEN people at your level of skill."

"You watch it black I will hex you" Lily warned.

"Just try it Evans" Sirius grinned. Lily got up so did Sirius, Kate and James.

"Maybe I will." Lily said getting out her wand.

"Don't bother" Sirius said getting out his. Then without warning Lily ran over and pushed Sirius straight into the black lake but Sirius had grabbed Lily so she fell in as well! There was silence foe a few moments then James and Kate burst out into hysterical laughter.

"You think this is funny Kite" Sirius said grabbing Kate's legs and pulling her in. Kate, not wanting James to feel left out, grabbed him to on her way in. Soon Tonks was in too.

"Come on in Moony the waters fine" James said splashing Remus who was standing just out of arms length.

"No I'm just fine here" Remus said grinning but Kate wasn't having that, she whispered something to Sirius who smiled and told Lily something and soon all the wet 6th years had identical evil grins on their faces.

Then all at once they whipped out their wands and shouted "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Moony shot about 30 foot in the air then fell back down freestyle into the dark waters below.

"KATE I SAW THAT WAS YOUR PLAN!" Remus shouted.

"What can I say I am an evil genius" Kate grinned the marauder grin.

"I HIT THE WATER HARD MY BACK HAS SLAP RASH!"

"Yes but wasn't it fun?" Sirius asked innocently. Wrong thing to say, Kate looked and James and James looked at her and nodded they both span round and, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Sirius was free falling. Soon all of the friends had been shot up and fell back down and were lying on the grass laughing their head off at Remus's bright pink back.

"It's not funny it hurts" he complained

"It may hurt but its still funny" Tonks managed to choke out through her laughter. James nodded in hysterical agreement.

"Kate your evil" Remus complained more.

"Kate you are a legend of epic proportions" Sirius said laughing.

"How did you know if you combine at simple levitating spell it would do that?" Lily asked.

"In America you pick it up me and my friends used to do it all the time to each other." Kate explained then a sad look came over her face.

Sirius noticed, "Something wrong Kate?"

"oh no its just I miss my friends I have known them since forever its weird not to see them I mean I left everything back at the academy, it was my whole life" Kate said. Sirius got up and gave her a hug.

"You have us" he said to her in his arms. The other nodded in agreement.

"Tell us about your friends back in the USA" Lily said.

"Ummm well my best friend was Will, he was awesome, so funny we were always in trouble. My girl best friend was Iris she was just amazing and so smart she was like the Remus of our group the perfect prefect." She smiled at a memory, "then my boyfriend jasper… well I suppose now ex boyfriend but he had been my friend for ages and in 4th year we started dating and broke up a few weeks before I got excepted here, he's still my really good mate but he's more like a brother now."

"They sound nice" Tonks said.

"One day I hope you meet them." Kate said.

"Come lets go to dinner" James said, "but first we must get changed and to get to the dorms… PIGGYBACK RACE!" he picked up Lily, Sirius got Kate and Remus got Tonks and they all rand as fast as they could towards the Common room laughing joking and pushing each other as they went.

"WOW this place is amazing so homely" Kate said as she walked in.

"Oh you haven't seen this place yet, well its time for Sirius's tour of tour-yness" Sirius got her off his back and started to hand gesture as he talked. "Here is where snotty 1st years, cramming 5th years and Remus study" he said pointing to a study place. "And here's where amazing people such as us sit" he said pointing to a red corner sofa and a few red and gold cushions around the fire, the most comfortable seats in the room. "In fact this has been our places since 2nd year and there's room for one more to sit as we always knew we would end up with 6… 3 boys and 3 girls. And that concludes my tour!" he wrapped up smiling.

"Come on Kate!" Lily laughed dragging her up toward the dorms, they got changed went down, ate, then went back to the common room to talk then to the dorms to sleep. Kate lay down smiling as the best day in her life drew to the end.

**REVIEW PLEASE! (Or the chapters get it :) x)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! no reviews i am so sad... and a good note i have a Beta whos my best friend ever! she is called Beta4thebest and is amazingly epic! no mistakes here!  
REVIEW! read disclaim from 1 2 or 3 x  
**

Chapter 4

The rest of the week went a lot like this; on the first day there was a lot of laughter, joking and mild teasing of the friends. Kate was excelling in lessons, except Herbology (or as James called, it Herby) but Remus was there to help her through. She soon found herself forgetting America during the days. Today was Saturday and it was a Hogsmead weekend, so it was off to the small town for the day and Kate couldn't wait.

"Morning idiots!" Kate greeted the marauders as her, Lily and Tonks walked in to see James laugh so hard he sprayed milk out of his nose.

"Ew, guys. What was so funny?" Lily asked, laughing.

"Remus just dropped his Charms book into his breakfast" Sirius said with a smirk.

"Just because you clapped in my face" Remus defended himself.

"It's not his fault you get into a trance when you read dreamy." James said.

"Haha. Dreamy Reamy" Kate laughed.

"What made you want to study Saturday morning anyway?" Tonks said.

"I just wanted too…" Remus trailed off lamely.

"Ok… HEY IT'S A HOGSMEAD WEEKEND TODAY!" Sirius shouted and basically all of the great hall erupted into woops and cheers.

"You have to take me to all the best places" Kate said.

"So... Zonkos and the Three Broomsticks" James concluded.

"And the post office. I'm getting scruff mailed over" Kate said.

"Scruff?" Tonks asked

"You'll see" Kate smiled.

So the group walked to the small, but picturesque, town of Hogsmead. It was another beautifully sunny day and there was a lazy silence, only broken by the sound of the friends' banter and fun. Soon, they were standing outside Zonkos and Sirius and James' faces were lit up like they were looking at a Christmas tree. In fact, they were looking at the brand new '101 joke spells' book, which after an enthusiastic game of rock-paper-scissors, was soon in James' possession; much to the dismay of Sirius.

Next, the post office. It was an odd building with huge windows at the top for owls to fly in and out of. Kate came in and walked up to the counter.

"Package for Kate Kite?" she asked the elderly wizard behind the desk.

"Oh yes, Right this way" he replied in a croaky voice. He led her to a back room and gave her a box, "you know the test?" he asked.

"Of course" she said and he took the box back. He put it at the end of the room and opened it. "Scruff!" she called out and a grey creature flew out of the box and started attacking her, "Scruff! Ouch! No… stop! NO! Ahhh... Scruffy!" she cried out while, what appeared to be a fluffy bomb of grey, attacked her from head to toe, while she laughed and complained. Soon, it calmed down and she held, in her arms, an ash grey owl about the size of two tins stacked on top of each other, with a black beak, black feet and a gleeful expression on its face.

The rest of the group watched this exchange curiously and now Kate turned round with the owl nestled into her neck. "Guys, this is my miniature owl. Scruff, these are my friends." Scruff flew to each of them in turn, landing on them for a second each, until he was back to Kate.

"He's awesome" Sirius said with awe.

"So cute" Tonks agreed

"Adorable" Lily cooed

"Is he always this crazy?" Remus asked.

"Yes he is. So let's go to the Three Broomsticks" Kate said.

"I 2nd that!" James laughed.

Soon the group were sipping butter beers and talking, and then Lily spoke up. "Lets play 'I've never'"

Tonks squealed happily, "I love that game. First to the bottom of you drink loses"

"Ok I'll go first. I've never..." James paused, trying to think of something, "I've never broken the law" Sirius, James, Kate and Remus sipped some drink, then everyone looked at Kate.

"I'm about a month off becoming an unregistered Animagus, I took then final potion before I arrived" Kate smiled happily, then looked around at everyone's face's. "To answer your question; I will be a dove, the same as my Patronus"

"Wow and I thought we were the only illegal Animagi of our age" James said.

"Wait... WHAT?" Lily said, while Tonks looked at them with her mouth open.

"Oops… Well me, Sirius and Remus are all Animagi too" James explained sheepishly.

"Yeah. I'm a dog, James is a stag and Remus is a wolf. We learnt in 5th year." Sirius smiled showing off a little.

"…moving on... I've never kissed someone while going out with someone else" Tonks said.

Lily, Kate and Sirius all sipped their drinks. Remus looked gobsmacked, "ok I suspected Sirius but Lily and Kate? Who?"

James on the other hand looked so stone cold; he might as well of been wearing a mask. "James, you idiot, don't you remember? I kissed you when I was going out with Amos Diggory." Lily smiled and James looked so relived it was almost unreal.

"Oh yeah" James said.

"And I got drunk and kissed Will when I was dating Jasper" Kate smiled at the memory again.

"Ok. I've never thought Sirius black was amazingly hot" Sirius said laughing. The girls looked at each other, then they all took a sip of their drinks. "Yes! In your face James!" Sirius got up and did a victory dance.

"Lily?" James asked.

"Yes. He's good looking… Very" Lily smiled and laughed a little.

"I've never thought Sirius is fitter than James" Remus said to settle Sirius and James's death stare contest. Kate took at sip of her drink.

"Damn it! You're the best Kate." Sirius whined.

James looked incredibly pleased with himself.

"I've never had a dirty dream about someone here" Remus said… Everyone took a sip then burst out laughing. After another 10 minutes of fun, Sirius went to show Kate the shrieking Shack and everyone else went back to school.

"Sirius, I don't actually want to go to the shrieking shack I want to disapperate some letters to America" Kate confessed after they walked a little way.

"Um... ok. Let's sit down and... I don't have any parchment." Sirius said.

"I do" Kate said, smiling, and they both sat on the ground so Kate could start writing to her friends.

_Hi guys,_

_I hope your missing me at the academy. I miss you. Hogwarts is amazing, it's huge and there's even a ghost teacher! (He's boring though…)._

_I was sorted into Gryffindor so Will owes Jazz some money. I've made friends with a load of 6__th__ years called Lily, Tonks, James, Remus and Sirius. They are amazingly funny, like Jazz before a match. _

_I hope the academy is not too boring without me._

_Will,_

_Don't let Iris near the kitchens before Halloween and don't get to many detentions._

_Iris,_

_Get one dention this year or forever be miss perfect prefect._

_Jazz,_

_For god sake ask Chloe out or forever be lonely. Joking, love you really._

_Write back guys,_

_Love you all,_

_Kate x_

"How do you plan on getting this to them?" Sirius asked puzzled.

"Watch" Kate replied. She threw the paper over her shoulder and snapped her fingers. It disappeared before it hit the ground. "I disapperated it to them" Kate explained and then, after a couple of minutes, some parchment appeared on the ground in front of them. Kate opened it and Sirius read it to her.

_Hi Kate,_

_Good shot. That landed on Jazz's head! Iris has already been in the kitchens... sorry. Glad you're having fun. I paid up :( how did you not get into Ravenclaw Miss "OWLs are easy!"? Miss you. I've had 1 detention already for hexing Jazz._

_Will x_

_Hey,_

_I will never get detention but Will is trying to make me. I'm a prefect and proud. Are there any fit guys in Hogwarts? They are probably queuing behind you. Tell us about your new friends. But don't write back now. Try tomorrow as we're going to sleep now._

_Iris xx (more kisses than Will, yay) _

_Boo,  
KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE! Lol miss you like crazy. Thursdays aren't the same without you. Is scruff there yet? Tickle his neck for me. I miss you cheering me on while I thrash the other teams (oh yeah we won). Remember: kiss guys, poke fat things, annoy teachers and live life to the fullest. (Oh yeah me and Chloe are together, __**get in there Jasper**__)_

_Jazz xxxxxxxxxxx (I beat them all)_

"Your friends are crazy, but it sounds like we'd get on well. Do you want to go back now?" Sirius asked.

"Ok" replied Kate, and the two walked back to Hogwarts together, teasing each other and basically doing what Jasper wanted; living life to the fullest.

**REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyya x its Random sox here (duh) and first off i am SOOOOOOOO sorry i havent updated in days but i was busy and my Beta _Beta4TheBest_ was busy too soooo yeah x but really i don't think you desurve a chapter because... NOT ONE REVIEW! THATS JUST RUDE! i see people are reading it but not one person has bothered to take 5 seconds from their meaningless lives to write, "_Love the Story_" or "_It sux_" or anything! If you think its bad i dont care but TELL ME AND I CAN MAKE IT BETTER! I'm starting to get really depressed! its not as if you have to have an account or anything you can just be some randomer but come on... WRITE A FRICKING REVIEW! ITS NOT HARD!  
GRRR ima all angry now.  
read disclaimer on chapter 1,2 or 3.**

Chapter 5

The next day it rained, so instead of going to Hogsmead, the Marauders decided to give Kate a tour of the castle, including the secret passageways and a few surprise rooms Kate hadn't heard of.

"So, Kate. This is the Marauders map we completed in 4th year. It shows the entire castle and every single person in it, including where they are." James said whilst handing Kate an old piece of blank parchment.

"I hate to burst your bubble James, but, this is blank" Kate said, smiling.

"Ahhh... but touch the parchment with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good'" Remus said with a chuckle. Kate gave the boys an unconvinced look, but did as she was told. Immediately, red ink started to spread out from her wand tip to all corners of the folded parchment, until the map was fully readable.

"_Messer's Moony, Padfoot and Prongs present the Marauders Map_" Kate read out. "Wow guys this is amazi… Oh my god us!" she exclaimed, pointing to the footprints with their nametags above.

"Yeah and watch this" Sirius said, then walked out the portrait hole and Kate watched in amazement as the footsteps moved too.

"Too cool!" she said as Sirius came back in, "So are we going?"

"You, Moony and Padfoot go." Said James, "I'm going to go find Lily as she was a bit strange at breakfast."

"You're probably just imagining it but, ok. Bye Prongs." Remus said cheerily.

"See you later" Sirius called as the trio ducked out the portrait hole.

"Ok, so, where to first?" Kate asked.

"Well, we'll show you the Honeydukes way on the map… look behind this portrait. There's a passage that leads right to the Honeydukes sweet shop in Hogsmead." Remus said.

"Wow… any more?"

"Ummm... one more. But we need to wait 'til dark to show you. Also, these two rooms… come on. We'll show you" Sirius smiled and linked arms with Kate, as did Remus on her other side. Then they lead her down the corridors, saying she's getting the "Royal tour" and the three talked in posh voices the whole way there; they got some odd looks but had a fun time anyway. Soon they were down a corridor next to the great hall until, suddenly, the boys stopped opposite a painting of a large fruit bowl.

"Ummm, why have we stopped here?" Kate asked, looking confused. Sirius laughed then stepped forward and did one of the most peculiar things Kate had ever seen… he reached forwards and tickled the pear. This, in turn, giggled and turned into a doorknob.

"Shall we?" he gestured at the painting. Kate hesitantly grabbed hold of the doorknob and opened the door into something she had only ever heard rumours about. The Hogwarts kitchens.

No sooner had the two marauders stepped through the door, than two house elves ran up and bowed majestically to them.

"Master Black," the taller one, with the biggest ears said, "Its been a long time and Twinky wonders how you are? Is there any food Twinky can get for you?"

"Hey Twinky. I've been great thank you and I've brought down the new student at Hogwarts everyone's been talking about, Kate Kite. Kate, this is Twinky, my favourite house elf"

The House elf blushed, "and you are my favourite student. It's good to finally meet you Kate."

"And It's lovely to meet you too" Kate replied politely.

"Anything Twinky can get for you?" Twinky asked.

"Anything new?" Sirius asked, and then turned to Kate, "Twinky's still learning to cook and I like to sample her newest discoveries" he explained.

"Oh yes, Master Black, I am learning muggle sweets" Twinky smiled, "ask for any type I can make them for you."

"How about... Some mint humbugs?" Sirius asked. Twinky nodded then turned to Kate expectantly.

"Oh, how about… Sherbet lemons?" Kate asked. Twinky let out a little squeal of delight.

"Twinky has been waiting for someone to try them. Do tell Twinky what you think!" she said happily, and then ran off, after giving a little bow.

"Well, she's nice. I like her, Padfoot." Kate told Sirius.

"So do I. She's so kind and happy to help. And less high maintenance then Remus's favourite, Abra" Sirius said, then looked at Remus and the shorter, older house elf, who was complaining to Remus about how he hadn't come down to the kitchens for two weeks.

"Alright, I promise I'll visit more often. Look, I have someone to show you. Abra, this is Kate Kite." Remus said, changing the subject with a laugh.

"Hello" Kate greeted the elf.

"Hello," the house elf replied politely, then she turned back to Remus, "She seems nice, but Abra is forced to wonder where Mistress Tonks is? I do like her."

"Abra, it's not like that. We're friends, and thanks for that. Kate didn't know about me and Tonks." Remus complained with a slight blush.

"My god, Remus. Of course I knew, I'm not blind, and it's so obvious. I bet the only person that doesn't know is Tonks." Kate said, watching Moony's face get redder and redder.

Abra chuckled, "I'll be off. Unless you need anything?"

"No thank you. I'll be back to visit soon"

"You better" Abra replied with a laugh.

Soon after, Twinky was back with the sweets for them to sample. Sirius tried the Mint humbugs and said they were tasty, and then Twinky held out a bowl of sherbet lemons to Kate.

"For Mistress Kite. Twinky hopes they are good." Twinky smiled and gave Kate the bowl.

Kate popped one into her mouth and a huge smile spread across face. "Wow Twinky. These are better than any I've tasted before, and that's the complete truth. Can I have the rest in a bag to take with me?"

"Oh, Twinky is so happy to hear that you like them. Twinky will rush to get you a bag right away." Twinky said as her face lit up with pride.

"Thank you," Kate said as the elf came back. "I hear these are professor Dumbledore's favourite sweets too. If I see him I'll give him your name so he can come down and sample some too."

"Oh Twinky is so happy to hear that and will be happy to make some more whenever Mistress Kite wants." Twinky smiled, bowed and then excused herself, as she had to go prepare lunch.

"Kate, Twinky must really like you. She only ever calls me Master and to everyone else she addresses them as Mr or Miss. Not Mistress, like she called you" Sirius told Kate once they were out of the kitchens. Kate smiled to herself; she had made another new friend.

"So where to next" Kate asked

"You'll see" Remus said. The two boys were guiding her as they had before.

Soon they walked past an empty wall. They double backed on themselves, and then did the same again, until they had walked past the bare bit of stone wall 3 times. Just as Kate was about to ask what the hell they were doing, a door started to appear in the wall and she understood.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirements." Remus smiled

"Wow it's so amazing; just as I thought it would be." Kate said as they walked into a huge, empty, white room.

"Test it. I know you want to." Remus said with a laugh.

Kate nodded and closed her eyes, with a thoughtful look on her face. She then smiled at the door as a female stick figure appeared on the front of it.

"A toilet?" Remus asked, amazed at something so simple when they were in the room that would give them anything. Just then, a bookcase, two armchairs, and a cosy fire appeared to the left of the door.

"You wait there," Kate said pointing to the new additions to the room, "I have to go use my new bathroom." Then, with a little wave, she entered the other room.

Sirius looked at Remus, who shrugged and sat down. Sirius followed him onto the other armchair. "So… what do you think of the girls becoming marauders? I mean, I need to pitch it to Prongs but I think we should do it sooner, rather than later, as you and Tonks are so slow at expressing your feelings for each other" Sirius said to Moony.

"Is that a kind way of saying 'get a move on with Tonks or you're never going to get her' my dear Padfoot?" Remus chuckled.

"Why yes it is, Moony my old chum"

"Ok them. Well, one question; when are you planning on telling your best friends you like Kate"

"Of course I like her" Sirius retaliated a little too quickly.

Remus cut him off, "you like her like I like Tonks. And don't even try to deny it!"

"No, I… Is it that obvious?" Sirius asked in a defeated voice.

"No, it isn't, but I'm very observant. So when are you going to tell Prongs? We need to help you with a plan."

"No. I'll tell Prongs, but we need to work on you first, mate. I'm ok, I have to know her for longer first, but I'll tell you this; I've never felt this way about someone before." Sirius smiled.

"Thanks mate"

"Thanks for what?" Kate asked coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to help him get Tonks; we're brain storming plans with James tomorrow night" Sirius said smoothly.

"Why not tonight?" Remus asked.

"I'm sleepy"

"Cool. I'm so in" Kate said smiling

"But your not a marauder" Remus said.

"You need a girl's perspective so she won't get creeped out with the strange plans some of you boys come up with, and if Dreamy Reamy is getting a love life, I'm going to be one of the people helping it happen."

"So, it's settled. Kate is now in operation 'get Moony a life'" Sirius said with a smile.

After another hour of enjoying each others company, they walked back to the common room to see James Potter with a solemn expression on his face. At that moment, a loud sobbing sound came from upstairs and James's face screwed up in pain. "I can't stop her crying. I can't help. She won't let me up" he said with a toneless, hopeless voice.

"James, what's happened?" Kate asked.

**A Cliffy should get some reviews right? If you read this its just ungrateful not to review... its like buying a book and not paying for it so come on... REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! or maybe you people just hate the marauders?**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MY GOSH REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! thankyou thankyou thankyou too, , BUTTERFLYROSEANGEL13, aana, InvictusUnum, ellotinyppls, Marauderfox, iceicebaby.x and the best beta in the world Beta4theBest! you all rock ima in such a good mood i love review they are like tiny hugs and choccie cookies! AND SHERBERT LEMONS! and you know what will make me happier... MORE REVIEWS! please? **  
**see chappies 1,2 & 3 for disclaimer.**  
**ENJOY LIKE CHRISTMAS CAKE!**

Chapter 6

"_Too cool!" she said as Sirius came back in, "So we going?"_

"_You, Moony and Padfoot go." Said James, "I'm going to go find Lily she was a bit strange at breakfast."_

"_Your probably just imagining it but ok bye Prongs." Remus said cheerily._

"_See you later" Sirius called as the three ducked out the portrait hole. _

**So,** James thought to himself, **Tonks is in the library. Where's Lily?**

He went up to her dorm, but she wasn't in there, so then he started to roam the corridors looking for her. It was an hour later he heard it; a muffled crying sound from inside one of the broom cupboards. James slowly opened the door to be met with a sight he hoped to never again see in his lifetime… Lily: sad, and I mean really sad.

Her usual bright, intelligent, emerald eyes were red and puffy. Her fiery red hair, which usually fell down her back in neat waves and curls, was now scruffy and all over her face. Her body, now shaking with silent tears, was being held at an odd and uncomfortable position and she just looked at James, with her big green eyes full of despair and fainted into his arms.

James started to panic. What could he do? Go to Dumbledore? No, he is too busy and she probably just fainted from sadness nothing to worry the head of the school about. Go to the Hospital wing? No she wouldn't like the attention, so instead he just carried her to her dorm room in the hope that he could get some sense out of her when she woke up.

Luckily for James, most of the students were in Hogsmead or studying, so all the corridors and the common room were empty. James just walked straight though and lay Lily down on her bed in her dorm. She woke up almost instantly and after looking around, realisation seemed to hit her and, once again, she started to cry. James just pulled her into his arms and let her soak his shirt through with her salty tears, while he whispered things like, "It's going to be alright" and "shhh its ok". I mean, what more could he do? He didn't even know what had made her this depressed.

After a while she calmed down enough to James he could go.

"No, Lily. I'll be here as long as you're sad. What's wrong?" he asked.

"well, I… its just… well..." she started reluctantly, then it was as if someone had opened floodgates in her mind, and it all poured out of her mouth. She handed James a letter. "This morning the owl told me my only Grandparents have been the victims of a death eater attack. Back in thier prime, they were amazingly talented at magic but now they're retired, or ... they were. My granddad died on the way to Saint Mungo's and my Nan is in intensive care, and in a really bad way. I don't think I can lose her too. She's the only extended family I have, James" Then poor Lily Evans burst into tears for the 3rd time that day. James hugged her and over her shoulder, he read the letter she gave him. It told Lily in a very impersonal and business like manner what had happened and where her Nan was, in the magical hospital named Saint Mungo's. It was quite cold and sounded so uncaring that it made James feel sick. He couldn't believe it had been revealed to Lily like this. Then Lily looked back at him. "What should I do?"

"Well," he said, "when you're feeling better, I'm sure you'll think of something. It'll be ok" He finished lamely.

"How the** hell** do you know it will be ok?" Lily suddenly shouted.

James looked, and felt, completely confused, "well... ummm..."

"Just leave, James. I'll be ok without you" Lily said coldly

"Lily…" James started to plead.

"LEAVE!"

So James practically ran out of the room, down to the common room, where he could hear each heartbroken sob that followed him. Each sob was like a dagger being pushed further and further into his heart. It caused him physical pain to hear her like that.

Soon his friends came back. Their happy laughter died at the sight of James sitting there alone. It must have looked bad to see him, James Potter, with a solemn expression on his face, instead of his usual smile. At that moment, a loud sobbing sound came from upstairs and James's face screwed up in pain. "I can't stop her crying. I can't help. She won't let me up" he said with a toneless, hopeless voice.

"James, what's happened?" Kate asked.

James explained everything, about lily, about what he said. But just as he was telling them what advice he'd given Lily, Kate cut him off. "You idiot! I thought you were meant to be smart. She was looking for a plan, not for you to basically tell her to work it out herself."

"So, what should I do?" James asked desperately.

"You should go back the HELL up there, grab her hand and take her straight to Dumbledore so you can get permission to take her to saint Mungo's and see her Nan." Kate said, slightly angrily.

James paused for a moment, pondering this, then he broke out into a smile, "you're right. Thank you."

"I know I am, now GO." Kate said with a chuckle. James gave her another grateful smile, then ran up the stairs (after stunning them, as stunning the stairs is the only way for boys to get up to the girls dorms).

"Ok, you're definitely in operation 'get Moony a life'." Sirius said with awe.

"I know" Kate smirked, as Remus just shook his head in defeat.

James took a deep breath, then slowly creaked opened Lily's door. "GO AWAY James!" she yelled at him.

"No." James said calmly as he walked over and pulled Lily into a hug. She was calm instantly; how could she be mad with him there?

"I'm sorry," she said after a while, "I love you so much"

"Lily, you are my life and if you scare me like that again, by crying your eyes out in a broom cupboard instead of coming to me, I will be certain that I'm a bad boyfriend."

"You're the best boyfriend in the world and I'm so glad you came back upstairs."

"Kate told me to. Now, dry your eyes. We're going to Dumbledore to get permission to go visit your Nan." James said getting up.

"We?"

"Well, I'm not going to let you go on your own am I?" and Lily pulled him back down and kissed him with so much love it was unreal.

Then they left the dorm and were soon in front of Dumbledore's statues. "Fizz bombs" James said, and the statue turned into a golden spiral staircase, which the two Gryffindors walked up till they were quite dizzy and in front of a huge, beautiful oak door. They knocked. "Come in" came the headmasters voice from inside.

James explained everything for the second time that day and Dumbledore listened patiently until he was finished. Then the headmaster, twiddling his absurdly long, white beard in his hand, said they could be apperated to the hospital by Professor McGonagall after breakfast the following day.

James went back up to Lily's dorm with her. Kate and Tonks agreed they should give them some privacy and the boys said they could sleep in the marauders' dorm. However, there was only one free bed.

"You take the bed and I'll sleep downstairs" Tonks insisted to Kate.

"No way. You take the bed I'll sleep downstairs" Kate replied.

"You can have my bed Tonks" Remus said, "I'll sleep downstairs."

"No way. Hey, I have a plan but I don't know if you're comfortable with it." Sirius said, "These beds are bigger than a usual single, so one of you can sleep in a bed with someone else"

Tonks and Remus objected but Kate stayed quiet and thoughtful. "Ok," she finally said, "I know what we're going to do. Tonks, you're in James' bed."

Tonks started to protest, but Kate cut her off. "Remus, you're in your own bed and I'll share with Sirius."

The other three looked stunned.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"In America I was always in Jaspers bed, even before we were going out, and I slept in Will's bed with him, so I'm ok with sharing" Kate said.

"Ok, well…yeah" Sirius said a little awkwardly.

"Um... also, something else. We can't go upstairs and get our PJ's so, can we borrow tops off you guys?" Tonks said, blushing a little.

The boys nodded and Remus threw Tonks a shirt at the same time Sirius gave Kate one.

The girls went into the bathroom to change.

"So are you really ok about sleeping in the same bed as Sirius?" Tonks asked as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"To be honest… I'm happy about it, I mean have you seen him? He's gorgeous." Kate said, blushing scarlet, as Tonks' eyes widened.

"You think he's... you like him!" Tonks said.

"Please don't tell anyone! I don't even know him." Kate said.

"Ok, but you have to tell Lily."

"I will. Now let's go" Kate smiled.

They opened the door into the room and what a sight it was for the boys to see two beautiful girls in just underwear and their t-shirts. And it was very nice from the girls point of view too, as both boys were wearing just trousers… no shirts. Kate wasn't sure how she would be able to sleep with a 6-pack of that level of fit lying next to her… I mean, how was he that good looking? Not that she was complaining.

Remus and Sirius jumped into bed and Tonks quickly got into James' bed; drawing the curtains to hide her blush at topless Remus. That left Kate who, looking at Sirius topless, felt a lot more confident and quickly walked up to his bed.

"Budge up. I need some room, you lump" she said with a smile and he laughed and made room for her. Soon she was in his bed with a lot of his bare skin touching her, and she loved it. Sirius was loving it too. In fact, he couldn't believe it could get any better than this and he was awake, long after she fell asleep… at least, he thought she was asleep. Kate laid awake faking sleep until she was quite sure Sirius was buying it, then in her "sleep", turned over and lay across his chest with her arm resting down the side of his stomach. It was more than comfortable. Sirius carefully put his arm round Kate and it was like that they spent the night… it was easily the best night of their lives so far.

**OH MY GOSH! KATE LIKES SIRIUS! sooo whatdoya think? good? bad? ledgendish of epic proportions? tell me please! and next chapter is my fave so keep looking for chappies poppin up! morning afer reactions...lol x Reviews are like santa prezzies remember that,_ do something special this christmas. review this chapter_ x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all, did you have a nice crimbo? did that jolly red pedo break into your house and leave gifts? I'm sure he did :) well here is chapter 7 and i must say its one of my favorite. However it is criminally short. i mean its under 1000 words! i write one shots longer than this! but i do find its quite funny and i use it as kind of an introduction in the next few chapters. Anywho enouth of my rambalings.**  
**I have decided i will no longer write a disclaimer because at 7 chapters in you should have got the message.**  
**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Kate woke up in total paradise. She was as comfortable as anything and lying on something warm, smooth and so soft that it made her smile. Then she remembered where she was and blushed a deep crimson, opening her mouth a little. She heard a deep, very sexy chuckle coming from just above her head. "Morning beetroot face, did you just remember whom it was you were lying on?" Sirius smiled as Kate opened her eyes groggily.

"Shut up" Kate smiled back. Rolling over next to Sirius and ruffling his hair, "you look funny with bed head. Do you think James and Lily will be awake yet?"

"You mean I look hot with bed head," he stopped mid sentence to run a hand threw his hair in slow motion, "and yeah I think they will be. You can go up and change, its breakfast soon."

"Ill leave Tonks here, she's still asleep"

"Ok bye" Sirius grinned. Kate did a little wave as she got out the bed.

"Nice night?" Remus said with a smirk as he came out the bathroom, topless.

"You wish it was you and Tonks"

"Shut up she might hear you." Remus said glancing at her bed nervously. Kate shook her head and left the dorm going straight up to her room. She entered the dorm to see James standing by Lily's bed also topless, how did all the guys get so fit? He gave her such a look when she came in but she couldn't blame him. She had just walked in wearing Sirius's top and her underwear with her hair completely messed and quite a content smile on her face.

"Hi Kate did you find somewhere to sleep?" he asked his voice dripping with suspicion.

"Yeah" she smiled angelically.

"Ok well I got to go pack…" he trailed off walking past her then when he was right next to her he breathed in and then stopped Kate from walking off with his hand.

"James I have to go and get changed."

"Kate why do you smell of Sirius' favorite cologne, look so happy, have unusually messy hair and have his favorite t-shirt on? Where did you sleep last night?" James questioned questioningly. **(A/N i was dared to write that)**

"Ummm… Sirius's bed." Kate said awkwardly.

"And where did Sirius sleep?"

"He slept in his bed…" James mouth dropped open and his eyes looked as if they would pop out his skull. "No, no," Kate added hastily, "I just slept with him. I mean in his bed with him. Not slept with him like that I mean nothing happened err…I mean something did happen we slept and he put his arm around me but that's it… ummm… James go back to your dorm." She finished pushing him out the door and shutting it on him.

"Sooo… you slept with Sirius" Lily said, her hair messed from sleep, poking her head around the curtain on her bed.

"In the same bed as Sirius, not with him like that." Kate told her firmly.

"But you wish it was the other way right?" Lily taunted.

"You slept in the same bed as James" Kate tired to change the subject, a blush threatening to erupt on her cheeks.

"Yes but he's my boyfriend and I have known him for ages, you met Sirius a week ago."

"Yeah but… but he's so fit!" Kate blurted, her cheeks burned, as the scarlet blush finally broke through.

Lily's eyes widened, "You have a thing for Sirius!"

"Ummm yeah kinda" Kate shuffled her feat looking down.

"Who else knows?"

"Just Tonks, I don't mind if you tell James and Remus as long as you can trust them not to tell Sirius" Kate told Lily, "They have a right to know, they are my friends too."

"You can trust them. I better get packing as…" Lily trailed off. Kate hugged her and got dressed, Tonks arrived and hugged Lily too before dressing then the three girls went down to Breakfast.

After a yummy elf-cooked meal the marauders and almost marauders that were staying stood outside the school boundaries saying their goodbyes to James and Lily whom they wouldn't see for two days. Once the couple had been side along apperated to the wizarding hospital, the remaining friends were sent off to class by an angry Filch, the caretaker, going on about the good old days where corporal punishment was encouraged by the ministry. Stupid, vile caretaker.

What they didn't know was in those two days without Lily and James a lot could happen.

**what did you think? Did it offend you by its rubbish-ness so much you wanted to chuck your computer out of the window? or did you laugh so much you nearly fell out the window? or do you live in a cave so you don't have any windows? (But you have a computer... ok...) Well you can let me know by... REVIEWING! oh yes its so easy and doctors say its good for you! (Granted they are made up doctors but what the hey!)  
Soooooo REVIEW! please?**


	8. I am in need of a Beta!

I plead, I plead;

A beta's what I need!

So I won't misspell,

Things like chickin and gaselle

Or is it gazelle and chicken I'll never know?

I plead, I plead;

Oh you people I have envied!

Who can spell and write,

Like Rowling at her height!

When I am stuck at amateur way down low!

Look I hate these chapters that are like "Ooooh look she updated and… never mind" but this is urgent. I am in desperate need of a Beta. My Beta is, understandably, way behind on school work, having a life (love you really Horis) etc. but I still like to write so…

I need a Beta who will get my chapters back to me in good time (1-5 days nothing impossible) and is ok with me making up some words (like amazinglyepicness) . 

I am really hoping for someone who can spell (most defiantly), do punctuation, grammer but also I love suggestions to storyline, how I can write things better, tells me that things "don't make a lick of sense" etc. 

Also harry potter needs to be something you really like to read.

If you look at my story's you will see I write one shots more than this story so I need someone who can cope with Beta-ing happy plots one minute and sad plots the next.

I would like to have a consistent Beta for all my work but if you can only do this story I understand.

I currently have 31 chapters for this story written up.

I am a still inexperienced writer so I want someone who will help my writing develop into something people will enjoy, get sucked into and most importantly not think "what in the name of Merlin's oldest, baggiest Y-Fronts is she on about!"

If anyone wants a challenge and (hopefully) and enjoyable story to read and Beta please comment on this chapter because I don't think my PM's are working.

Yours,  
Random Sox

P.s for all you normal readers here is a sneak preview of the next chapter!

_The air in Divination classroom was thick with scented smoke and the usual drapes and pillows were out and Remus found himself asking Tonks… why the hell he took Divination. _

_Come on Remus, ask her. Be brave like Sirius…_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I HAVE A BETA! Thank you x10000****0000 to Giggles-Inspire'd and SoftballPitcher for offering to be my Beta but i finally chose xXSarcasmAndCakeXx and i couldn't of asked for a better Beta. This is the best chapter i have ever written and its all thanks to Rachel the amazing! Thank you so much for Beta-ing and now i will be able to get chapters out to all you readers, because if no one reads it whats a story?**

**Disclaimer: its not mine if it was the marauders would be alive and kicking zooming down the hogwarts halls in muggle granny carts!**

**Read and Review xx  
**

It was 10 minutes after Lily and James left, and Kate and Sirius were sitting by the lake.

They both had a free period that they usually took with Lily and James, as Remus and Tonks both had Divination, a class the other four didn't take. Since the Lover birds weren't here, Sirius and Kate were using this time to think of a plan to get Remus and Tonks together.

The two were sitting in silence, both deep in thought, when suddenly Kate cried out, "I've got it!"

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Me and Tonks come into your dorm for a sleepover tonight and I have James's bed this time and Tonks sleeps with Reamy!" Kate said, smirking slightly.

"Perfect that will defiantly do it" Sirius approved, "I mean it worked for us…. I mean  
it didn't I mean err… ummm… it didn't, we're not like dating or anything when um…" he trailed off looking embarrassed.

"Err yeah it's a good way to get closer to someone and such…" Kate said, her face flushing slightly as she thought back to the night she and Sirius shared a bed.

"That's what I meant," Sirius said relived. "Yes so it's a plan?"

"Yeah and Sirius?" Kate asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to… help me practice for the Quidditch trails? They're in three days, and I'm kind of rusty."

"Oh of course. I didn't know you played."

"Yeah but I don't have my broom can I borrow James's or yours or something?"

"I will use James's and you can borrow mine because James is quite protective of his."

"Ok. Can we start after school? Because we do have to get to class, like now"

"Sure it's a date… I mean…"

"I know what you mean, Sirius." Kate laughed.

10 minutes after Lily and James left, in Divination, the air in the classroom was  
thick with scented smoke and the usual drapes and pillows were out and Remus  
found himself asking Tonks… why the hell he took Divination.

"I don't know, I don't know why I took it either." She answered with a chuckle casting aside her crystal ball in defeat. She had been gazing into it for 10 minutes and was now  
only seeing Remus's reflection in it. No big prophecy or bad omen, just a gorgeous, floppy haired wizard trying to look in his own ball and stay awake with all the scented smoke tempting them to just take a little nap…

"Sirius was right. This class is just a waste of time" Remus said, wishing he'd listened to his friend. The only good thing about this class was that it was just Tonks and him. It was nice to spend time with the witch, just the two of them.

"Defiantly. There is no way I'm doing this next year." Tonks agreed.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, "instead of Divination"

"Runes, I think. It sounds interesting. What about you?"

"I was thinking of taking extra potions," Remus said, after taking a second to think.

"With the Slytherins? Why?" Tonks scoffed. She couldn't see why anyone would want to willingly take a class with them.

"Oh I didn't know it was with those idiots." Remus said, changing his mind. There was no way he was going to take a class with the Slytherins alone. Screw Gryffindor courage, they'd eat him alive.

"Yes and your amazing at Runes." Tonks said, taking on a tone of persuasion.

"Yeah. I'll take Runes then," Remus decided.

"Good… hey guess who Kate likes?"

"Who?" Remus asked, hoping it was Sirius, otherwise he'd be stuck with a very grouchy Marauder.

"Sirius."

"Oh My Godric!" Remus exclaimed, "he likes her too! We need to get them together."

"We will but give it a while. I think they might just get together anyway. Sirius is a brave person, he will ask if he wants too."

"Yeah…" Come on Remus ask her be brave like Sirius, Remus found himself thinking. But once again he couldn't bring himself to ask. It isn't that he's not brave, he's just never asked anyone out before and he was scared he'd do or say something stupid. He likes Tonks so much, but he just can bring himself to ask her out.

Why won't he ask me out? Tonks thought to herself, maybe I should ask him… but he's not asking me so he probably doesn't like me, she decided. She'd wait for him to ask..

It was 10 minutes after Lily and James left, that they arrived in Saint Mungos hospital reception.

The two wizard's had just apparated away, leaving the two teenagers alone in the wizarding hospital of Britain without a clue on what to do next.

"So… now what?" Lily asked James.

"We have to ask at reception to see where your grandma's room is… I think."

Lily just nodded and the couple walked through the waiting room crowded with magical folk with all sorts of diseases and problems. A wizard with 3 ears, a witch with hair growing so fast she was nearly completely covered by it, a warlock with his head stuck in a jar, two wizards joined by their hands but with a fish in between and a heavily pregnant witch and her proud looking husband.

"It will be alright," James assured Lily as they joined the line to the reception counter, he noticed she had started to shake and had gone very pale.

"How do you know though?" Lily half asked, half whispered.

"Because if your Grandma is anything like you she will be strong, brave and happy to see people she loves so our visit will make her happier and stronger, I promise" James said genuinely.

"James I love you so much, thank you" Lily smiled hugging him.

The receptionist told them the way to Lily's grandma's room and Lily opened the door and walked in…

"Grandma?"

**Isn't it so much better with the amazing xXS&CXx Beta-ing? Tell me what you think and what you feel i read each review like a hug :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello all, I hope you are enjoying this story so far? I'd just like to give a humongous thank you to my beta xXS&CXx you are the greatest ever couldn't go one without you. Also this story has got more reviews then anyother i have ever posted so keep them coming i love to hear what you think (i also love sugestions)**  
**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, i don't own it, and nor do you :)**  
**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 9

An hour and 10 minutes after James and Lily left, in transfiguration

Kate, Sirius, Remus and Tonks are all in the transfiguration classroom, pretending to listen to Professor McGonagall, while actually talking to each other through the "Marauder chat room". That being a spell you put on your wand, then you write something on a piece of parchment and its sent to all the plain pieces of parchment which have had the username: "Marauder chat room" and the password: "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" traced on the page with a wand.

The conversation was going a bit like this…

Mr. Padfoot and Miss Kate are telling, not asking, Mr. Moony and Miss Tonks they are coming to a sleepover at the Marauder cave.

Mr. Moony would like to shed light on the fact Mr. Padfoot just wants to sleep in the same bed as Miss Kate again.

Miss Kate wishes to tell Mr. Moony that she has already slept in the same bed as Mr. Padfoot so now Mr. Moony must share a bed with Miss Tonks

…

Miss Tonks says that that sounds fair and Mr. Moony seconds her statement.

Miss Kate would like to let it be known that while Miss Tonks and Mr. Moony are doing homework today she will be practicing Quidditch as she very much doubts Mr. Moony can fly so Miss Tonks must keep him company.

Mr. Padfoot would like it to be known that Mr. Moony is indeed scared of flying.

Miss Tonks is laughing at her pathetic friend.

Mr. Moony would like to let it be known that Mr. Padfoot is afraid of cats.

Mr. Padfoot disagrees with this statement as his isn't scared of them just doesn't like  
them.

Mr. Moony doesn't care.

Miss Tonks asked Miss Kate whether she's taking notes.

Miss Kate replies that she doesn't need them… they suck.

Mr. Padfoot exclaims, "Damn straight."

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Miss Kite and Miss Tonks I do hope they are notes you're writing down" Professor McGonagall said her eagle like eyes staring at the four Gryffindor's.

"Oh we are," Remus assured her.

"Mr. Lupin I believe you," she said, then looking at their relieved looks, added, "however Mr. Black has not taken a note in his life so I sincerely doubt that he is taking notes too."

"No, we're not taking notes. Sirius is helping me with some Quidditch tactics, as me and him have a practice booked for lunch because I want to make the team." Kate said angelically and Sirius couldn't help but admire her marauder spirit and courage.

"As important as Quidditch is please refrain from tactic planning in transfiguration," McGonagall said, but her expression was soft with a smile threatening to show on her thin lips. She was a big Quidditch fan.

As she went back to her lesson Sirius leaned over to Kate. "You are a legend of epic proportions." He said with awe.

"I've heard," Kate smirked back.

* * *

About an hour and 10 minutes after they left, James and Lily entered room 249.

"Grandma?" Lily asked the person in the bed behind a curtain.

"Lily dear is that you? Oh I'm just getting changed wait one second while I get back  
into bed and pop my slippers back on. Can you send a Patronus to a healer to get me some tea?" A kindly old woman's voice came from the other side of the pale pink curtain.

"Nan I'm underage," Lily said frowning.

"They won't be able to pick up the trace here just send for some tea to the kitchens. Send for a cup for yourself to."

"Alright then." Lily said, and then added in an undertone, "Want one James?"

He nodded and she sent her Patronus to the kitchens, getting a reply that they are just being brought up.

Soon the pink curtain opened to reveal a kind looking old woman with unusually bright green eyes and a soft smile.

"Nan I've missed you so much!" Lily smiled and hugged her Nan, "I'm so glad you're ok" she said, wiping away a few tears that have escaped her eyes.  
"It takes a lot to hurt me, Lily. I'm a tough old bird." Her Nan smiled kindly.

"Nan there's someone I'd like you to meet," Lily said as James came round the corner holding 3 cups of tea, "this is my boyfriend James Potter."

"The "arrogant toe rag I hate his guts" James Potter?" Lily's grandma laughed as he handed her the tea, "No offence dear, but he seems quite lovely."

"Oh he is. It just took me 6 years to realize that," Lily grinned at James who grinned back.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Evans," James said politely.

"What a polite young man."

"I'm not usually but I'm trying to make a good first impression."

"Well your passing with flying colours" her Nan smiled. "Whose idea was it to visit me?"

"Mine actually; Lily was quite sad when she got her letter about you." James said, frowning at the thought of Lily in distress.

"A lovely, polite and caring young man; He's a keeper Lily. I here wedding bells in your future." Lily's Nan teased.

Lily blushed, avoiding James' eye.

The 3 chatted for a bit then James and Lily set up their beds and talked some more with Lily's Nan, who was convinced Lily and James were going to get married.

* * *

2 hours and 10 minutes after James and Lily left, on the Quidditch pitch, Kate and Sirius were flying around.

"CAN'T CATCH ME FOOL!" Kate laughed, speeding around on Sirius's broom, the familiar wind whipping through her hair and past her skin. Not in a painful way, more like a gentle caress of an old friend. She loved flying, being weightless, the broom  
hers to control and maneuver. She loved it so much she couldn't help but smile and laugh out loud, falling into a dive, then pulling out at the perfect moment, turning and swerving; it was like a beautiful yet very natural dance to perform in the air. She was defiantly going to try for chaser.

"Kate I can't catch you, I'm a beater, hard and rigid not light and speedy," Sirius laughed  
into the wind, his messed up dark hair blowing about him wildly.

"If you can't catch me what can you do?" Kate taunted.

"Hit you with a bat?" He supplied with a cocky grin on his face.

"Oh you'd like that Black" she said speeding to a stop next to him, hovering next to him lying back on his broomstick while sat up on James's.

"Oh no" Sirius looked down at the pitch, "we have to stop this lesson now"

"What? Why?" Kate frowned.

"Them, it's their practice time now" Kate looked down to find who "them" were and saw a group of students in green and silver Quidditch robes, the Slytherin team.

They flew out the pitch and dismounted just outside the stadium to be met by a greasy-haired Slytherin with a big nose a sneer on his face. "Nice flying black, got yourself another girlfriend did you?" The boy said.

"Jealous Snape?" Sirius retorted with an expression of pure loathing.

"No, I mean I know you're a player but corrupting the new girl. That a new low." Snape scorned.

Kate didn't like his tone of voice OR the way he talked to her friend, "corrupting? Ha! I'm not corruptible and I don't like the way you're talking to my friend, big nose," she said, scowling.

"Your friend, please, I bet all he sees in you is ways to get you into bed." Snape said, ignoring her comment about his nose.

"Maybe that's all some boys see but Sirius is different, he actually cares about people. Oh and one more thing, take a shower greasy. I bet muggles could cook chips of your face."

"Just like you Gryffindor's, all talk but no action," Snape said, egging her on.

Kate started to advance on Snape but Sirius stopped her, "Come on he's not worth it" he said looking into her eyes, she shot one more look in the Slytherin's direction then nodded at Sirius.

"As I said all talk but no…" unfortunately Snape didn't get to finish that sentence as Sirius sent a body bind curse his way while Kate set a flock of angry birds on him.

"The body bind will let up in 5 minutes have fun" Sirius said and Kate did a little wave, got on the back of James's broom holding Sirius's and they flew off to the tower, via the kitchens to get food for the sleep over, laughing their heads off.

**A/N: Reviews are better than chocolate frogs so give them to meeeeeee (because untill i have at least one new one (that isnt from my Beta) i am not going to post the next chapter, do you really want to be the person who deprives everyone of another chapter... really?) I'm evil so deal and review :D xxx**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: wow super dupa short maybe i had writers block that day, who knows but what i do know is that it is quite an important chapter so read well (or twice ;D) and see what you think! Once again a huuuuuge thank you to my amazing beta xXSarcasmAndCakeXx and this chapter wouldn't even be on here if Fire-And-Ice-Forever-JB-JH hadn't reviewed so a big thank you to them x **  
**Disclaimer: don't own not now not ever!**  
**Enjoy xx**

* * *

Chapter 10

4 hours and 10 minutes after James and Lily left, in the Marauder Cave.

"We're here with food," Sirius bellowed through the door to the boy's dorm and Tonks and Remus looked up from their homework.

"What took you?" Tonks asked grabbing a muffing from Sirius as Kate helped him unload the food.

"We had a greasy git from Slytherin to take care of." Kate smiled.

"Really Sirius, you should go easy on him." Remus tried to look stern.

"He said Sirius was corrupting me," Kate said, while Sirius smirked.

"That git," Tonks looked outraged.

"Yeah… anyway let's eat. I'm starved." Sirius said eyeing up the muffins and raspberries.

"When are you ever not?" Remus smiled

"When I'm asleep," Sirius said, still eyeing the food.

"…Touché."

* * *

After about 2 hours of spontaneous dancing, yummy food and manic laughter at the crazy marauder stories, the girls went to get changed in the Marauder bathroom, while the boys got changed in the dorm, now to initiate phase 2 of operation "Get moony a life."

"Tonks do you really like Remus?" Kate asked, putting her pajamas on.

Tonks blushed "yes" she half said, half whispered.

"Good," Kate said. "This is what you have to do, tonight pretend your asleep then roll over and lie on Remus, " she said. "Stay unresponsive to anything he does whether he puts his arm around you or anything just stay like your asleep."

"Um, ok why?" Tonks asked, confused.

"Because if you do that and he buys it then you must do this. Still pretending your asleep say something like, oh no...Remus no… or something similar" Kate said.

"Kate!"

"If you do that, he will know you like him, ask Sirius for advice who will say ask her out then he will and then you're going out. Then you tell him you were really awake that night."

"Kate you're… amazing that's so genius"

"Sirius helped me plan, so you can do that?" Kate said, brushing the complement off.

"Of course," Tonks smiled and then the two girls finished getting into their nightwear and left the bathroom.

Kate winked at Sirius as she walked into the dorm, who nodded, then said goodnight to everyone and got into James's bed. Sirius did the same but obviously got into his own bed. That left Tonks and Remus looking slightly awkward. "Ummm shall we," Remus said, then cursed under his breath at how bad that sounded.

Tonks nodded and got into the bed next to him, his topless body pressing right up  
against her, "G'night Remus"

"Night Tonks."

* * *

Then Tonks waited, as Kate said, for about an hour then when she was sure Remus was buying it rolled over onto his chest. She felt him stiffen then relax putting his arm around her carefully. Stage one done.

Remus was in heaven, he had a beautiful girl in his bed with him. There was nothing better than this until, "Yes…" he heard Tonks whisper in her sleep, "of course… of course I love you Remus… Remus Lupin…" Remus couldn't believe it she was dreaming about him, about him, did she like him? Did she really love him? "But… you don't love me… you haven't asked me out why… I really love you... why…?" Tonks carried on in her sleep.

Remus was beside himself with joy, she wanted him to ask her out. Then Tonks started to speak again, "Do you love me Remus?"

Moony was suddenly feeling uncharacteristically brave and he whispered out in the darkness, "Of course I do I just don't know how to ask you out." Finally he said it. Moony had fallen for Tonks and all he had to do now… was ask her out.

"Of course I do I just don't know how to ask you out." It took everything in the Metamorphmagus's power not to reply or react to the boy lying next to her who told her, fully awake, that he loved her. She finally drifted off to sleep perfectly happy with  
everything in the world.

* * *

Sirius was listening to the conversation coming from Moony's bed while using the Marauder chat room to talk to Kate…

Miss Kate thinks Miss Tonks is being very smart.

Mr. Padfoot thinks this may have been the best plan he has ever come up with.

Miss Kate wishs to remind Mr Padfoot that they both came up with the plan.

Mr. Padfoot thinks that his controbution was the best.

Miss Kate disagrees.

Mr. Padfoot thinks that maybe they were both equal in the plan.

Miss Kate agrees with that. She is now asking how Mr. Prongs and Miss Lily started to go out.

Mr. Padfoot explains that from day one as first years Mr. Prongs has liked Miss Lily but unfortunately Miss Lily hated Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot but liked Mr. Moony as he is quite sensible and saw him as trust worthy. In second year Mr. Prongs asked Miss Lily out which she impolitely declined saying, and Mr. Padfoot quotes, "I'd rather go out with the giant squid." Mr. Prongs kept asking her out until 5th year, when Mr. Prongs decided to change his ways by asking Mr. Moony for advice and he did but when Mr. Prongs asked Miss Lily out again she ran off and asked Mr. Moony why Mr. Prongs kept asking her out, when Mr. Moony told Miss Lily it because Mr. Prongs truthfully loves Miss Lily she finally said yes and they are still going out today.

Miss Kate thinks that story is really nice.

Mr. Padfoot thinks Mr. Prongs and Miss Lily will get married one day.

Miss Kate agrees. Miss Kate is also tired and wants to go to sleep now, Miss Kate says goodnight.

Mr. Padfoot says goodnight back.

* * *

**A/N: aww how cute :) so i maintan what i said last time...**

*****Flashback*****

_**Reviews are better than chocolate frogs so give them to meeeeeee (because untill i have at least one new one (that isnt from my Beta) i am not going to post the next chapter, do you really want to be the person who deprives everyone of another chapter... really?) I'm evil so deal and review :D xxx**_

*****End flashback*****

**so please review and tell me what you think :)  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: A longer chapter to make up for the short one last time. I'm twisting more cannon (little bit not drastically) and we are getting some awsome icecream flavors so watch out! Thank you x 20million to my supermegafoxyawsomely amazing beta xXS&CXx and i wouldn't be even pupilishing tjhis if i hadn't got a review and guess what... i got three! So a HUUUUUGE shout out to Kathy scarlett black (like the last name ;D), Remuslover101 (also love the name) and once again ****Fire-And-Ice-Forever-JB-JH you guys make my day xx**  
**Disclaimer: Not mine unless it is mine :S**  
**P.s: if you havent before go and watch a very potter musical its so funny i was clutchign my sides crying with laughter (well... cheack it out AFTER you have read this chapter :D)**

* * *

Chapter 11

In Saint Mungos.

Lily and James had just woken up from a deep sleep and gone down stairs to arrange with the healers to take Lily's Nan out for the day, just a walk in the park and ice cream, the healers thought this was a great idea so the two rushed upstairs to tell her Nan the good news.

"Nan guess what!" Lily smiled at the sight of her only extended family sitting in bed drinking tea.

"Lily dear, you're so full of energy, what is it?"

"We've just arranged to take you to the park for the day," James told her, "We're getting ice cream."

"Oh that sounds lovely dears. I'll just go get changed, you two should as well." The old  
woman told them, the two Gryffindor's had only just realized they went down stairs in dressing gowns.

"See you back here in about an hour."

* * *

In the Marauder cave.

Tonks had finally drifted out of her deep sleep to see Remus reading a book while stroking her hair absentmindedly. She read the title, "Interesting book choice there." She smiled at him.

He blushed, "I can't read this book enough times, good morning."

"Have a good sleep?" She asked.

"Yes very, how was your night?" he smiled at her blush, for some reason Remus was feeling very calm and happy.

"Good I feel perfectly well rested" she smiled feeling her hair turn bright yellow going down to orange tips; shoulder length.

Remus smiled at her hair as well. "Breakfasts in 10 minutes we better get ready."

Tonks sighed, "Yeah I suppose," She rolled off him and opened the curtains to see… Sirius with a bare bum.

"Oh my god!" she squealed, which of course made Remus and Kate look out of their beds as well, who in turn squealed and laughed their heads off. Sirius, on the other hand, got so embarrassed he switched to Animagus form and ran under his bed.

"And you call me Moony," Remus choked out trying to get a grip of his hysterics, unfortunately this comment didn't help.

Sirius grabbed his clothes with his mouth and ran into the bathroom to change. He came out after a few minutes bright red but grinning all the same.

"Nice butt Sirius," Kate said with a giggle.

"I bet you think it's gorgeous don't you Kite." Sirius smirked.

"Actually once you get over the shock of seeing it that is one nice butt you have." Kate agreed.

Sirius not really knowing what to say to this just laughed along with the other 3.

After a while they all calmed down and got ready for the day. Unfortunately they missed breakfast so had to go to class via the kitchens for some muffins, bacon and of course sherbet lemons for Kate.

* * *

Back to Saint Mungos

Once the couple and Lily's Nan were dressed they went off to a wizarding park.

Lily's Nan treated the all to ice cream, with 3 scoops. However as these were wizard ice creams they had wizarding and muggle flavours. For instance Lily had vanilla, colour change lemon and hot chocolate, which changed her hair yellow and warmed half of her up and half of her down. James had colour change apple, chocolate fudge and Bertie bots every flavour ice cream, this made his hair go green and he had to eat the third flavour with a special spoon so each spoonful was different from the last. Finally Lily's Nan ordered mint, chocolate and colour change raspberry which turned her hair a shocking shade of violet.

Then, with their ice creams, they sat on a bench and chatted about everything and everyone.

* * *

In Herbology.

It was official, Kate hated herby. Her and Tonks were wrestling with an electrified grape vine while Sirius and Remus were calmly already potting theirs. Unfortunately Tonks and Kate lost rock, paper, scissors to Sirius so while they struggled without Remus's  
help Sirius and Remus just chatted leisurely.

"Hey Padfoot, did you hear Tonks talk in her sleep last night?" Remus started out, trying to sound indifferent.

"Of course I did Moony for merlin's sake ask her out!" Sirius chuckled.

"It's not that easy…" Remus trailed off.

"Ahhh, but my dear Moo moo. It IS that easy, you're just making it hard."

"Well ask Kate out then, my dear Paddy."

"I'm going to, next Hogsmead weekend, but you have to ask her today."

"Why?"

"Because she is getting impatient waiting, plus I have a bet going with James. So ask her out in look to the future class."

"But I need somewhere to go with her…" Remus said, making Sirius smirk.

"Now you're just making excuses. Ask her on a date to the room of requirement tonight at 7 and leave the rest to me and Kate."

"…Fine!"

"Good boy."

* * *

In the wizard park of Elms Grove.

"Lily I'm so glad you are excelling in all your lessons. Your Granddad would be proud," Lily's Nan said with a tear in her eye.

James had conveniently left for the toilet to give the two witches some alone time.

"… Do you miss him?" Lily asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Of course I do, it was our anniversary the day before the attack, you know? 30 years, a long time, on the morning of that amazing day he gave me a bunch of flowers the transfigured them into a book in front of my very eyes. Then got a note out of his pocket and used a permanent sticking charm to stick it to the inside cover." she said.

"Granddad was a wizard?" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh my dear you didn't know? It turns out every supposedly muggle-born witch has to have some magical blood in the family and in your case it was Mitch, of course no-one knew but me."

"Whys that?"

"Because when we didn't know you were a witch we didn't want you to get your hopes up about becoming one. Then I suppose we just didn't get around to it in time."

"I always knew there was something special about granddad. I suppose that's why you know so much about magic then?"

"Yes he was a great man and I loved to learn about his world, about your world Lily." She smiled sadly at her granddaughter, "Anyway back to my story, this note had written on it the same thing that he said while he proposed to me, it said _trying to explain my love is like trying to say how many stars are in the night sky, like trying to explain how many drops of water are in the ocean but I will keep trying to tell you every day until I leave this world then I will keep telling you when you come and join me in the next, I love you more than anything and everything forever and then some_. I don't think I will ever get over losing him but I will be able to look at this book, which I have now filled with photos of us, read those lines and remember him not lying dead but the happy memories and time we have spent together." By this time they both had tears in their eyes and Lily gave a hug to her Nan.

"You will always have me," Lily promised.

"And me" James said appearing next to them with a grin that only widened when Lily threw her arms around him as well.

* * *

In divination.

He was back in the sleepy, heavily scented room of divination but Remus was feeling everything but calm sitting on a purple cushion trying to build up the courage to ask Tonks when the professor came past him and stared into his crystal ball. "Ahhh young Lupin, a great opportunity will pass you by if you don't seize it today." She said to him in a spiritual voice, but as she walked away he couldn't help thinking finally she had gotten a prediction right and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Tonks?" he asked his sleepy looking partner.

"Wotcher," she replied groggily.

"Um… ?" he asked far too quickly for human ears to pick up.

She laughed. "I won't answer until you say it slower."

"Fine, Tonks," he said, taking a deep breath. "Do you want to go on a date with me tonight in the room of requirements at 7?"

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Finally" she whispered in his ear, chuckling as he went bright pink with a goofy smile on his face.

"So that's a…"

"Yes of course I will."

He smiled, "Thank you."

"No, thank you" she replied laughing at how cheesy that sounded.

But she didn't care because finally she had a date with Remus Lupin.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY HOW LONG DID IT TAKE! I MEAN MERLINS PANTS HOW SLOW IS THIS WRITER... oh yeah right :S :L x so tell me what you think and what would YOU order as a wizarding icecream?  
As always no updates till reviews sooooooo HIT THAT BUTTON AND GET TYPEING! (no S&C you don't count :D)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: WOW! Im so sorry its been a while, my beta is ill with the flu (get well soon) so she is actually not aloud on the computer... BUT SHE STILL WENT ON! thats right she bent the rules for you people so be grateful! (I sure am) so a big thanks to xXSarcasm&CakeXx. Also a equally as big thanks to inluvwitheverythingpotters, kathy scarlett black, mssr. tonks and pika x  
I will now take this opportunity to tell you people about the most amazing person to grace this earth since JKR herself. He has the voice of an angel and talent to top all talent, He wrote every song in AVPM and AVPS, He played Harry in them as well... DARREN CRISS! Google him, watch him on youtube, watch him on glee... THIS GUY IS A LEGEND!  
Also anyone heard of the band "Ministry of Magic"? No? well get out the hole you are living in and tap their name into youtube! Listen too "House Song", "Bravest Man I Ever Knew", "Snape vs Snape", "Here in Your Car"... everything and anything you can find listen too the Harry Potter apreciating awsomeness!  
Disclaimer: I solomly swear i do not own whats not mine.**

**wow long A/N but... ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

In the room of requirements, Kate and Sirius are busy trying to plan the best first date ever for Remus and Tonks.

After an hour they had finally come up with a plan. Kate was busy thinking up a table with chairs while Sirius was doing the dance area and music. Then they would change the colours and decorations from whatever pink, fluffy 5th year sleepover happened last night to a nice sophisticated dinner/dance.

By 6 o'clock it was finished and the food was brought up and they were just starting to leave when the music came on, a beautiful slow song, and the lights dimmed.

As Kate turned to see what was happening Sirius grabbed her hand and made a long, low bow. "Care to dance my lady?" He asked in a posh voice.

Kate played along. "Oh my dear Sirius I would be delighted." She replied, with a giggle at his carefree laugh, as he twirled her onto the floor.

As the song played on, Sirius turned out to be an amazing dancer, leading Kate in slow circles.

"Wow, when did you learn to dance?" She asked as he turned her away then back into him.

"Even though I hate my family, I am still part of it and everyone in the noble and most ancient family of black learns to dance." he said.

Kate noticed that he spoke of his family and being a part of it like some sort of terminal illness.

"What wrong with your family" She asked as they turned, one song merging into another

slow tune.

"Well they think all muggle born Wizards and Witches should die and all Pure bloods should be in Slytherin, so of course they hate me." He said in a manner so matter of fact that Kate may have fallen for the mask if she weren't so observant.

"There must be some good in your family?" Kate said, but it came out as a question.

"There is, Tonks. She's my cousin. Disowned by my mother as her mother married a muggle; good for her I say." Then his tone of voice changed to longing and dropped so low Kate had to strain to hear it. "My brother used to be decent."

"Your brother? Sorry if I'm prying." Kate asked, as Sirius dipped her.

"No its fine. My brother Regulus used to be one of the only good ones, he worshiped the ground I walked on, it was us against the world."

"So what changed?"

"I did, I went to Hogwarts and left him on his own with my soul sucking family. When I got back everything changed, then the next year he got in Slytherin and…well I lost him." There was a lot of resentment and some self loathing in his voice.

"It's not your fault and if you ever lose anything you can always find it, even when its someone's humanity." Kate said softly.

"You don't understand. It is my fault I left him alone with the leech that is my mother. I  
failed him." With this last sentence Sirius looked down in shame. This was the first time he had spoken openly about Regulus. He hadn't even told James why he stopped being close with his younger brother.

"You didn't fail him, everyone has to go to Hogwarts and there's still time to get him back you just need to talk to him, on his own, as his brother. You will find him again." Kate said fiercely.

And before the two knew what they were doing, slowly turning to slow music in a  
peaceful room, Sirius leaned into Kate and carefully but tenderly planted a kiss on her soft, kind spoken lips. It wasn't full of passion but it was one of those kisses they would remember for the rest of their lives. They broke apart and Kate gave Sirius a hesitant smile to show it was okay.

"I was going to wait until the next Hogsmead weekend, but do you want to go out with me Kate?" He smiled as she grinned at him.

"Course I would."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean Remus is taken, so why not?" But she laughed as Sirius's face fell as this comment.

"I'm joking sexy butt I like you best."

"Good, Let us depart, shall we?" He smiled offering his arm.

"We shall," she giggled taking it and leaving the room.

* * *

**Remus P.O.V**

After picking an outfit, white button down shirt over faded jeans, he had walked down to the room of requirements and sat on one chair at a table at 5 to 7 shaking trying to get a hold of his nerves.

Remus was half an hour early for his date so he took the time to examine the room. He had to say, Kate and Sirius had out done themselves.

Beautiful red roses sat in a clear vase on the table, there was a white marble dance floor and there wasn't a prank in sight. The ceiling had been enchanted like the Great Hall, to show the night sky; the room was very beautiful.

However not as beautiful as the girl that had just walked in.

She had a black dress cut at a slant at the bottom, strapless. Her hair coming just past her shoulders going from dark midnight blue roots to sky blue tips. She had minimal makeup and an amazing, nervous smile on her face. "Wotcher…" she greeted him.

"Wow," Remus let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding, "You look beautiful."

Tonks smiled, "So do you, and so does this room. Sirius and Kate out did themselves." She said glancing around. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not at all." Remus lied, "do you want to eat? I don't know what the two got, but it's in the mini fridge and oven." He went over and got the main course out. It turned out to be BBQ chicken with warm baguette and a crisp, fresh salad.

"Looks delicious, and BBQ chicken is my favourite." So the two sat down to eat, talking about this and that. Then when they had finished they found, in the fridge, a mountain of strawberries with cream and chocolate dipping pots. After a while of indulging themselves with strawberry goodness Tonks brought up last night.

"What made you ask me out?" She asked.

"Well," Moony started, "I am not a risk taker and I didn't want to ask you out and get rejected so I was going to wait until I was sure but then you talked in your sleep and I knew you liked me so I asked."

"I have something to tell you… Last night I fell asleep after you did. I wanted to let you know I liked you but let you ask me out all the same."

"You were very convincing, wait you were awake? Oh you must think I'm so pathetic." He groaned.

"Why would I think that?"

"Because I told you I didn't know how to ask you out. I'm so sad."

"You idiot," she chuckled. "That was the sweetest, most truthful thing I have ever  
heard."

He smiled, "do you want to dance?"

"Ummm, I don't know how." she said hesitantly.

Remus gave her look of mock horror. "How could you not know how to dance? Come on ill teach you." He pulled her up while turning the music on.

Remus turned out to be light on his feet as well, though not as good as Sirius. He spun her into a slow waltz and she smiled. "I feel like I should be in a ball room a hundred years ago. But I like it, old fashioned really suits you."

He laughed, "Well my lady, I shalleth talketh like thiseth."

"No!" she cried mock horror on her face, "Not Shakespeare. Anything but!"

"Ahhh, but my beautiful, _Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind_."

"Who remembers random Shakespeare?"

"But I do, it's not random it's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Random would be, _These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die_…,"

"_Like fire and powder which as they kiss consume_" Tonks finished smiling, "Romeo and Juliet is alright. _My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready to stand_," and Remus bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, a kiss she returned with passion. Then at the same time the two realized that they loved each other.

"I think I love you." Remus told her when they broke apart.

"And I know I love you too." She told him back.

And the two danced together into the night.

* * *

**A/N: cute scene me thinks, but who cares what me thinks... its what YOU thinks. So tell me what you thinks in a nice little review (I would just like to let you know i welcome ideas).**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: 40 REVIEWS! Thats double what i got on my AWFUL twilight fanfiction! Aww you people make my day :) so i am going to write back to each comment I got on my last chapter in this A/N to show i care**  
**Kathy Scarlett Black- I like how you review reads like some sort of sleepy poem with...lodes...of...dot and... stuff :) glad someone else likes ministrey of magic :)**  
**pika- Thankyou :)**  
**Messr. Tonks- CRITISM FINALLY! i want you (and everyone reading this) to know that i prefer critism to a nice comment, i mean how am i going to get better without help from more experianced people such as yourselfs? I am only 13 and have got a hell of alot of learning ahead of me so all the help i can get is wildly expreciated. You are completely right thank you for telling me. :D**  
**and thanks scarcasm, glad you are feeling better :)**  
**Glee tonight with DARREN CRISS on :L love that guy x**  
**Discliamer: Nope not mine x**  
**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

In the girls dorm about 6 o'clock in the morning.

"WOO JAMES AND LILY ARE COMING BACK TODAY!" Sirius yelled as he jumped on Kate's bed wildly.

Remus came and sat on her feet. "I'm sorry. I made him come up here so he wouldn't keep jumping on me." He explained running a hand through his golden bed head.

"Sirius?" Kate asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you so kindly… GET THE HELL OFF ME!" she shouted in his ear.

He was so startled he fell off her bed anyway. While they all laughed Remus realized that Tonks had slept all though this exchange, he decided to tell Sirius and Kate this, who both got identical evil grins on their faces. The three crept slowly and quietly up to Tonks and all jumped on her, shouting random things; for instance, Remus shouted "Ducks and fish rhyme with 96!", while Sirius shouted "I like bagels!" and Kate shouted, "I'm a spoon whisperer!" The three were basically trying to make as much pointless noise as possible.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" she shouted from under the pile of bodies on her bed.

"Because my squishy friend, James and Lily are back today." Sirius laughed, missing his best mate like crazy.

"Plus we missed you" Kate giggled at the murderous expression on Tonks's face.

"Get off me now." she said scarily calm. The three got off her then Tonks jumped up, grabbed her wand and turned them all into rabbits. "If you're that jumpy you can stay as  
rabbits until a sensible time to wake up on a Saturday." And with that she got  
back into bed and fell asleep.

Unfortunately the Gryffindors didn't like being rabbits so jumped on Tonks until she turned them back into humans then pushed them out the dorm locking it from the inside.

Kate, Padfoot and Moony just stayed outside the door in a heap laughing their heads off for a while but soon got pushed down the stairs into the common room by some 7th years who, like Tonks, didn't appreciate being woken so early at the weekend.

After a while they got bored in the common room so went to the boy's dorm so Remus and Sirius could get changed. Since Kate was only in pajamas' she borrowed a pair of  
shorts off James and a top off Sirius. Then the crazy friends went off to the lake.

* * *

After about half an hour a suspicious Professor McGonagall came down to see what they were up to so early.

"What are you doing out here? Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Miss Kite?"

"Chatting." Kate replied simply.

"Not scheming?"

"Nope," Remus assured her.

"So what are you chatting about?" Her beady eyes bearing down on Sirius.

"Remus's love life and it is very interesting, I assure you, Minnie" he smirked.

Remus went bright pink and Professor McGonagall's lips went very thin but apart  
from that she didn't comment on this statement or the use of her nick name.

All she said was, "Very well" and briskly walked away.

"Why did you have to say that?" Moony asked after McGonagall was gone with an exasperated look on his red face.

"Because I wanted too. So as I asked before, Did you kiss Tonks?" He said with a grin.

"Fine. Yes I did." Kate and Sirius started madly congratulating him and patting him on the back. Around nine Remus told them he was off to wake up Tonks then would bring breakfast out to them.

* * *

When Remus had left Sirius got out his wand and started spinning a flower in  
mid air leaning against the big oak tree.

"What are you trying to do?" Kate asked taking in his concentrated expression.

"Spin this flower counter clock wise. Everyone but me can." He said letting the flower drop to the ground.

"Like this?" she asked doing it perfectly. He nodded and she laughed, "I'll help, hold  
out your wand."

He did and she lay against him putting her hand around his and showing him the wand movement then as he tried again she took his hand and moved it for him so he could feel how it moves. Finally Sirius got it then, as thanks, transfigured it in a necklace for Kate, which she put on.

"Did you really ask me out yesterday?" Kate asked Sirius after a few minutes of silence.

He laughed, "Of course I did."

"I thought I may have been dreaming."

"Would it have been a good dream?"

She smiled, "a very good dream, but why would you want to ask me out?"

"Oh I don't know because you're smart, funny, gorgeous, kind…"

Kate smiled, "My confidence booster" she said ruffling his hair. "Hey Sirius?"

"Yep?"

"Are you going to talk to your brother?"

Sirius sighed, "If I can get him alone."

"He takes care of magical creatures on his own, in our class as well, because he is the only 6th year Slytherin that wants to take it. Come meet me after it and I'll be talking to him, and then leave you on your own."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she said leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

"I must say I can get used to this," he told her as they broke apart. Then from behind them  
they heard a loud crash and turned to see Tonks and Remus staring at them open mouthed, with broken plates in a pile at their feet.

Kate and Sirius went bright red, "Err hi guys. Did you get the food?" Sirius asked.

Tonks ignored him, "When did this happen?" she gestured to Kate and Sirius, still lying against each other, with her hand.

"Last night setting up for your date." Kate said blushing deeper.

"And you told McGonagall my love life was interesting." Remus smirked; enjoying their discomfort.

"It is," Kate told him, "My love life seams dull in comparison."

"Until just now we didn't know you had a love life." Tonks told her.

"Who as amazing as Kate doesn't have a love life?" Sirius told her. Kate smiled and, forgetting she had an audience, reached up to kiss Sirius again.

Remus chuckled, "That's going to take some getting used to."

"Jealous Moo-Moo?" Kate smirked.

"Moo-Moo? Why?"

"Because they all call you Moony so this is my ingenious take on the original nickname." Kate told him in a mock matter of fact manner.

Remus looked thoughtful for a second, "you know what, I kinda like it."

"Knew you would!" Kate said in a sing-song tone.

Tonks looked from Kate to Remus in bemusement, "you two are so weird."

"Why thank you," they both said at the same time… then burst into manic laughter.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Short and sweet hopfully :) **  
**P.S- i hope you guys are noticing an improvement per chapter because this on i write in october/november time and now even I can tell my writing has improved dramatically from chapter one!**  
**P.S.S- quick shout out to my new oneshot called "...And Then She Left" written for a challenge. Take a peak while waiting for chapter 14 x**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is chapter 14 :) Thank you to my little reviewers fruityloops156, Messr. Tonks (you used my thingy on your profile :D and of course i haven't forgotten about Moony's monthly transformations, its just not a main story point at the moe) and the biggest thanks to Kathy Scarlett Black who not only reviewed again this week but also took the time to read and review my other stories, thanks a bunch i really appreciate it (and i am almost 14 too not just 13 :L) :)**  
**A huuuuuge thank you to Sarcasm who as always spell checks my AWFUL grammar and gets it to you avid readers lickerdey split.**  
**Just to let you know my story Good, Light and Loved came third in the out of you comfort zone challenge (such a good challenge btw) so check it out (see how bad my grammar is without a beta) and while your at it take a peak at my other tales. **  
**Disclaimer: nope J K's not mine :D**  
**OK enough advertising and ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

The four fixed the broken plates and sat by the lake chatting, eating, laughing and basically doing anything to pass the time until James and Lily were back. While they waited they decided to make an ice sculpture using magic for the two that were away. They brought water from the lake with their wands and moved it into the basic shape of a heart, then froze it. Tonks, Sirius, and Kate used slicing spells to make it a better shape while Remus, who had the best handwriting, engraved welcome back Lily and James into the front of it. Sirius used _Engorgio_ to grow a flower to 5 times its usual size and imbedded it into the ice heart so that it was actually inside the sculpture. Just as they finished and were stepping back to view their handy work, they were attacked by a boy with messy black hair and a girl with red curls and emerald eyes.

* * *

"James! Lily!" the 4 of them shouted and had a giant hug on the floor which, unfortunately for Remus as he was at the bottom, went on for a long time. After a while they finally got up and sat by the ice sculpture.

"So how was your trip?" Tonks asked.

"Good it was nice to see Nan again." Lily smiled.  
"What did she think of Prongs?" Remus smirked, imagining his friend being scolded and hit with a cane.

"She thinks me and Lily are going to get married. So what had been happening with you guys, have I missed anything of note?" James asked.

"Well," Sirius started, "you own me 3 galleons."

"No way! Congratulations Moony! Finally mate." James said, handing Sirius money and giving Remus a hug.

"Thanks mate." Remus said, flushing with pride.

"Am I missing something?" Lily asked.

"Tonks and Remus are finally together." Kate told her.

Lily squealed, "Congrats!" she gave Tonks and Remus a hug. "What else is new?"

"We all saw Sirius's butt, Tonks slept in the same bed as Remus, Kate hexed Snape and there was something else… what was it oh yeah!" Sirius span Kate around and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Smooth Padfoot," Kate told him when they broke apart, rolling her eyes, but the small smile on her face showed she wasn't annoyed in the slightest.

"WE MISSED EVERYTHING!" James shouted in mock misery. "Oh and congrats Black."

Sirius just grinned, his hand entwined with Kate's.

"Kate, Kate, Kate…" Lily said shaking her head, "you're supported to date the prince not the idiot."

"Hypocrite" Kate said sticking her tongue out at Lily.

"HEY" James cried out indignantly, "I resent that!"

"I missed you guys" Remus said which caused another group hug. This hug was only broken by Sirius.

* * *

"We have to go." He told them.

"Um why?" James asked.

"Because Prongs, I thought you very much liked being a Chaser."

"THE TRAILS!" James shouted. Then James and Sirius summoned their brooms and Kate got on the back of Sirius' and they flew off for the pitch.

They got there just in time. "Sorry we're late!" James called when the three landed.

"Potter if you weren't such a good player I would kill you for being late."

"Won't happen again"

"Ok I know what you boys are trying out for what about you? And what's your name?" Kate was asked by the Gryffindor captain Rolanda Hooch.

"Chaser and Kate Kite"

"Good, good" she said writing down her name and desired position.

"Well beaters first over here Black, Sloper, Thomas"

Sirius and the other two flew up on their brooms hitting a ball in a triangle at a ferocious speed. John Sloper was soon knocked out and Sirius and Jasper Thomas got the positions.

* * *

"Ok for chaser…"

"WAIT!" everyone looked around to see Professor Flitwick running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him holding a long thin package. "Kate Kite you will be needing this, it's just arrived for you." He panted.

Kate grabbed it from him and tore off the wrapper and there it was her personalized lightning strike chasers broom. It was in pristine condition bristles perfectly aligned, the polished oak handle as shiny as ever and her name in gold lettering at the end shone out….  
She had missed it so much.

"Is that a…"

"Lightning Strike mark 20? Yes it is." She finished for the Quidditch captain with a smug look on her face, feeling the familiar weight of it in her hand.

"Ok could aspiring chasers…"

"WAIT!" this time it came from Tonks running across the pitch, "Can I try out for chaser?" she panted.

"Fine! No more interruptions Potter, Spinnit, Kite, Robbins and…, who are you?"

"Tonks," she panted with her hands on her knees.

"And Tonks! To centre field." Hooch yelled.

Kate caught up with James, "What should we have to do?" she asked him.

"A race, quaffle catch, goal shooting… that sort of thing. Nice broom by the way, is it fast?"

"It's amazing, thanks."

"Ok first a simple race, mount your brooms we will have two practice laps." They all kicked off the ground and sped forwards.

As much as Kate loved flying, 60% of that love came from the broom she had dearly missed. She sped off; a perfect start. She felt the familiar handle underneath her hands, the speed of Sirius's broom was nothing compared hers.

Kate and James were neck and neck. With Tonks behind on a school broom -she didn't have time to get hers- that was nowhere near as fast as Kate and James's. All three were matched for skill as the actual race just proved  
even further with Kate and James joint first and Tonks a close joint 2nd with Spinnit on a school broom too.  
Then a quaffle catch. Kate, James, Tonks and Michael Spinnit didn't drop it once. Then goal shooting Kate missed once, Michael missed twice and James and Tonks didn't miss at all.

"Okay, our chasers are James Potter, Tonks and Kate Kite with Michael Spinnit as a reserve," the three cheered and whooped, free form flying in the air, looping and diving, turning and weaving. Dancing on their brooms until they got called down.

* * *

"Our seeker is Emma Turner as she is the only applicant and I am your Keeper. So to recap the team is Me, Turner, Black, Thomas, Potter, Kite and Tonks. Practice is Tuesday at 5pm sharp and Tonks could you use your own broom next time?"

"We all got in!" Sirius shouted picking Kate up and spinning her around.

"Party in the Gryffindor common room!" James shouted hugging Lily.

"We will get the food!" Remus shouted hugging Tonks.

"Me and Kate are on Drinks." Sirius smiled.

"James and I are décor" Lily smiled as James took her hand.

"Meet back in half an hour?" Sirius asked.

They all agreed and Sirius grabbed Kate's hand and ran off toward the great hall. "Sirius what did you mean by drinks?" Kate asked him as they ran up to the passage into Honeydukes, behind the statue of the one eyed witch.

"Butterbeer, I get a mass order from the 3 broomsticks and shrink it then come back to school. I can hold about 50 bottles at a time if you get 20 then that's enough. The next day we get all the Gryffindors to give us some money then send it to Madam Rosmerta she doesn't mind, we do it a lot." Sirius smiled.

"That's so smart. You are a legend of epic proportions." Kate told him.

"I know" He smirked.

* * *

They followed the plan through without any complications and the two soon had 70 bottles of frothy, warming butterbeer to the common room. James and Lily had hung pictures of each member of the team hung across all the walls.  
It was an amazing party, the food was good and the music was loud. There was lots of dancing and celebrating and a lot of people came over to the team mates giving their congrats or, in Kate's case, complementing her broom. The party went on well into the night and the Marauders and The 3 girls were the last ones to leave finally going upstairs around 3am after cleaning the common  
room with the help of Twinky, Abra and James and Lily's favourite elf, Boomer.

Then they all collapsed into bed after another amazing day at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry about the length of the chapters but the actual story is long, its just the chapters are criminally short (this one definatly is). But what you you think? critism or just nice comments are apreciated and i don't have to remind you that if i don't get any reviews i am not updating (that might be changing to two reviews so i can get more :D MWA HAHAHA) so just to recap... REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the wait my Beta has a busy life (unlike me :L) but here it is number 15 on screen for you lovely people to read! Big thanks to kimmikiwi, Kathy Scarlett Black (my number 1 fan :D), Sirius Luffer, fruityloops156, smarty kat and Messr. Tonks! Reviews are like hugs! I am feeling in a Very Potter mood as i have been watching the two amazing plays on youtube again :D. Long-ish chapter (1,610 words without a/n) and i hope you like it and think its supermegafoxyawsomehot!**  
**Disclaimer: i dont think ill even bother...**  
**ENJOY :D**

* * *

Chapter 15

Over the next month the friends became closer than ever, they still hadn't had a Hogsmead weekend much to the dismay of everyone (especially Kate and Sirius who still wanted to have their first date) but everyone who could go was looking forward to an announcement of one.

The days were getting colder as summer became autumn, which was unfortunate for the Quidditch teams, as the season for the most popular wizarding sport was set to start in a couple of weeks' time.

Lessons were still as easy as ever apart from Herby which was becoming increasingly hard that even Remus started to struggle and Divination which is difficult because it's impossible and stupid. Kate and Remus still had a blast ended scrut to look after which made them become really close friends much like Sirius and James or Lily and Tonks.

Hogwarts was a great place to be if you were friends with the Marauders, however there was a wave rippling the calm surface of their friendship. The boys had been spending increased amount of time alone and the girls were getting worried they missed being just the Marauders. This worry only got stronger when they got an owl telling them to meet them in the room of requirements that night.

* * *

The time came and the girls came down to the room wondering what this meeting could possibly be about. They walked in to see James, Sirius and Remus sitting cross legged on pillows in front of a blue glowing rock which only Lily could identify as an oath stone. To the other two it just looked like a cheesy martial arts movie, they would have laughed if they weren't so worried about what they were going to say.

"Err guys what…?" Tonks started to ask but she was shushed by James.

"Sit," he told them, so they looked at each other, shrugged and sat on the three empty pillows facing the boys.

Then Remus started to speak in a calm and confident voice, "You have been spending a lot of time with us and we have decided that we preferred being 'The Marauders' not 'The Marauders and Some Girls'."

The girls looked shocked; this is what they had been dreading but they didn't think it would actually happen, I mean it can't be that bad having girls around. But before any of them could speak Remus continued, "So we have given it some thought and decided to induct you into the best group at Hogwarts; The Marauders." He smiled as he added, "If you want."

The girls couldn't believe it; they wanted them to become Marauders, to become part of a group of such close friends. It was like a gang or something. They all nodded quickly.

"Good," James said with a grin, "You must take the marauder oath which we have now changed to include you three and you must accept the nicknames we give you. Then you will hear the secrets only the marauders know. Any questions?"

"Yes, can you get on with it?" Lily smiled brightly.

"Fine put your right hand on the oath stone and repeat after us" Sirius told them and the girls obliged.

* * *

Then the boys spoke together, mist starting to swirl around as they did, the words and rules each member must live by.

"We are The Marauders, a family of six;  
we'll always look out for one another if  
found in a fix.  
Bonded not by blood but a bond stronger than most,  
we're equals and opposites like butter on toast.  
We'll have laughter and sadness, hard times and fun,  
we will stay together until the mischief is done.  
No secrets between us, no lies within,  
a family together through thick and thin.  
This last line, please remember, every marauder should.  
I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. "

"We accept the oath." The girls said together, and then shook themselves.

"What was that!" Kate said, "That felt so freaky."

"Congratulations you just took an oath." Sirius said smiling.

* * *

"Now what?" Lily asked smiling.

"Nick names," James answered, "Hands back on the stone."

"Lily Evans," Sirius started, "Do you accept your Marauder name Blaze?"

"I do." She replied.

"Kate Kite, do you accept your Marauder name Wings?" James asked.

"I do. That's so cool!" Kate grinned.

"Nymphadora Tonks, do you accept your Marauder name Fizz?" Remus questioned.

"I do." She told him, for the first time ignoring the use of her full name.

* * *

"Now please would you pick your Marauder brother. This boy will be the guy you always talk to about things. Keep in mind incest is not encouraged in our group so if you are dating them don't pick them." Sirius laughed at their faces.

"Moony?" Lily asked Remus.

"Sure." Remus said looking startled because he thought Kate would pick him.

"Prongs, be my brother?" Kate smiled at James.

"Wings I would be delighted!" James said beaming

"Padfoot, what to be my brother and cousin?" Tonks asked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, you're the one decent Black and I'll keep you that way." Sirius said ruffling her hair.

* * *

"…and finally the secrets. You all already know our biggest secret." James told them.

"The fact that we are unregistered Animagi" Sirius elaborated seeing their confused faces.

"But," James continued, "You don't know why we became them."

"Well, James and Sirius are Animagi because I am a werewolf." Remus told them. This was the moment he had been dreading. Where the girl's happy expressions turned confused then fear. But the fear didn't come. Instead Kate got up, walked over to Remus and hugged him. Now it was his turn to be confused. "Huh?"

"That must have been so hard for you to tell us." Kate told him.

"Ah my new brother, we still love you; I am guessing this isn't a recent thing?" Lily asked.

"No it happened when I was nine years old as Fenir Greyback wanted to get back at my father for something or other. Tonks are you ok?"

"I can't believe something so bad would happen to someone so nice. It just isn't fair." Then she got up and kissed him. "I love you so much Moony."

"Even though I'm a werewolf?"

"Especially now that I know you're a werewolf."

"I get it now!" Kate said randomly. "Remus's furry little problem! Oh that makes such sense" she said laughing.

"You're so slow; Sirius is rubbing off on you." Lily told her.

"Yes Sirius is rubbing off on her" James said wiggling his eyebrows, making everyone laugh.

"You guys are so immature" Lily said attempting to stifle a giggle.

"So how does Moony's furry little problem tie in with you being Animagi?" Tonks asked.

"Well sis, A Werewolf is only dangerous to humans, so once we found out in 2nd year we started to try to become Animagi to come with him every full moon. We managed it 5th year and here we are. A wolf, a stag and a dog." Sirius told her.

"And a dove" Kate interjected, "look." Then she spun on the spot and disappeared, in her place leaving a white bird about the size of scruff.

"You're so pretty Wings." Sirius told her as she flew up and landed on his shoulder, nuzzling her beak against his neck. She flew off him and turned back.

* * *

"We're forgetting something" Moony told the other two.

"Oh of course, the necklaces." Prongs exclaimed

"Oh yeah! To show our family we have got a necklace for each of us with our nicknames on, here." Sirius gave them out. They were really appealing. Gold chains with the lettering of their Marauder names on. Then from the last letter there was a puzzle piece engraved with either; a pair of antlers, a paw print, a crescent moon, a flame, 3 bubbles or a pair of wings.

"And watch this" Prongs said joining all 6 puzzle pieces together the turning the puzzle over to show the word Marauder written across them.

"Wow, who's idea was that?" Kate asked.

"Mine, Prongs worked out how that was possible and Moony did it. That's how we roll." Sirius smiled.

"So we are Marauders." Blaze grinned, liking the sound of saying that, "what now?"

"Well… nothing actually. Your just officially one of us! We help you; you help us… just about the same as always." James told her.

"And you must participate in at least one prank a year each!" Sirius added.

"Awesome" Fizz and Wings high-fived each other however Lily paled.

"Risking detention?" she asked.

"Oh we stopped getting caught in like, 5th year." Moony shrugged, "it's actually quite fun."

"Ok then" Blaze reluctantly agreed.

Padfoot cheered, "Yes turned another perfect prefect, Blaze gone bad! I love it!" then… "Ouch woman!" then… "STOP HITTING ME!"

"You asked for it." She stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned.

Remus had a look of mock horror on his face, "Oh god we have put the marauders up to 6… this school will be in rubble by the time we leave"

"They that will certainly be mischief managed!" James laughed and the rest joined in, a happy group of friends once more.

* * *

**A/N: woohoo they are marauders! I really liked thinking up the rhyme/oath :D I have decided i am going to (from now on) finish every chapter with a Harry Potter related quote that probably wont have anything to do with the chapter soooo...**

**_"A portkey can be any sort of random object like a football... or a dolphin"_**  
**AVPM, Severus Snape.**

**Review with Quote ideas (the quote and who said it) and i shall use them (have to be harry potter related, no dont have to be famous) and put your name :D**  
**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I would just like to say thyat fanfiction is being awful, i mean really i had to use a seprate link to put this on and god its just so difficult! its taken me 8 day to get this from my p.c to fanfiction ! Sirius-ly we give this website love and it repays us by breaking down! god stupid thing, alas here is my normal A/N then a nice little chappie :) x **

**

* * *

**

**Real A/N: So its time for another chapter (and a personal favorite of mine) no 16! A big thanks to my awsome reviewers smartykat, fruityloops156, MidnightOwlGirl9, i love JPLE and RLSB D (no offence i really dislike the second one), Messr. Tonks and the amazing, greatest person in the awsome world Kathy Scalett Black! (thanks Kathy) Also a bigger (no offence guys) thanks to my Super-mega-foxy-awsome-hot beta Sarcasm :) coundn't do this without you girl :D**  
**Disclaimer: ...no**  
**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Quidditch season had officially started; Gryffindor had their first game against Slytherin in just over a month's time. Even though they had a lot of time, the team had been practicing hard lately.

Practice put a lot of pressure on the Marauders that were on the team. They had to juggle homework, Quidditch, and time off. They all seemed to manage fine doing their essays together, which made them more enjoyable. Even if they took around two hours longer.

Finally there was a Hogsmead weekend tomorrow and Sirius had just officially asked Kate on their first date, a month after he'd asked her out originally. The other four Marauders were just staying at Hogwarts to give the couple some privacy and the 6 were going out together on Sunday.

Kate and Remus's Blast ended scrut now really had a blast end which it had taken to setting off a lot, singeing off half of poor Moony's eyebrow, (which was repairable but he did get laughed at for an hour first) and had grown an ugly grey hard shell to presumably protect itself; although what would want to eat the horrible thing was a mystery to all pupils taking Care of Magical creatures.

* * *

At the moment, Kate was preparing for her date with Sirius, with the help of James, of all people, who wanted to help her pick an outfit.

"I can't decide... Maybe I just shouldn't wear anything." Kate sighed throwing down the twenty-seventh top she had picked up that night.

"Bit forward for the first date, wait till the 2nd at least." Prongs joked earning himself a smack on the back of the head.

"Be serious" Kate told him.

"I can't be Sirius I am James an entirely different person" he told her.

"James" she whined.

"Fine…" he looked around at the pile of clothes, "let's look at this logically: you have to look good and be warm. So how about this?" he said picking up a pair of skinny jeans, a bright red, all in one top and bolero jacket and a long white trench coat. "Black boots, a black hat and your good to go."

"Prongs you have a fashion sense" Kate hugged him.

"Or you could wear this" he told her picking up some very lacy green underwear.

"No. For two reasons; one, that's just sick and wrong. And two, they are Lily's."

"No way, really?"

"Actually, yes they are, apparently she wanted to treat herself last year."

James looked thoughtful for a minute before smiling, "get in there Prongs," he said earning yet another smack from Wings.

* * *

Finally the day arrived, Sirius stood in the common room more nervous than he had ever been before a first date. James had just been there wishing him good luck, before leaving Sirius alone to worry and obsess until Kate arrived.

He fixed his hair for the billionth time and tried to talk some sense into himself. It wasn't his first date ever but he had never felt this way about any of the other girls he dated, he thought he may well be in love with Wings, and how did he tell her that?

Just then the stair creaked and all of that worry seamed completely pointless as she arrived, a cute black hat over messy pigtails and a smile just for him.

"Wow you look…" he stopped lost for words.

"Like a legend of epic proportions?" she asked smiling.

"Better," Padfoot hugged her. "Much better."

"Shall we?" she asked.

"Oh we defiantly shall."

* * *

The couple strolled down to Hogsmead in the cold October sun, holding each other's hands and laughing about this and that. They walked into the little town and went straight to the 3 broomsticks to get some Butterbeer to warm them up.

They got a few curious stares or hostile glares from girls wishing they were in Kate's position but the couple were oblivious as Sirius span a scrap of parchment he had in his pocket counter clock wise in the air.

"I get it, you can spin things counter clockwise now, stop you're making me dizzy," she laughed as he just spun it faster.

Then he stopped, "for you," he smiled folding it into an origami crane with magic. "To keep you company while I go pee."

"Classy Padfoot, very classy." She said shaking her head in mock dismay.

He laughed kissing her on the cheek then walking off towards the bathroom. As soon as he left, a girl Kate recognized Rebecca from Ravenclaw came up.

"Are you on a date with Sirius Black?" she questioned angrily.

"Ummm, yes." Kate said unsure of why she was asking this.

"Are you an idiot?" Rebecca snapped.

"No, what's your problem?" Kate snapped back, she barely even knew this girl what was wrong with her?

"Well I don't like people getting hurt and Sirius will use you and throw you away once he gets what he wants, just like he's done with me and loads of other girls," she said.

"What?" Kate questioned.

"Believe me. He will be all nice and sweet, then once he gets you into his bed, he'll dump you. It has happened to me and lots of other girls. He's nothing more than a user and a player."

"I don't think so…" Kate started but the Hufflepuff cut her off.

"Ask him," and with that she walked out of the pub.

* * *

As soon as the girl had left, Sirius came back and sat down. "Hello gorgeous. Miss me?" he asked, but Kate didn't answer.

"How do you know Rebecca?" she asked quietly.

"Ummm," Sirius looked awkward, "she is my ex-girlfriend but it's over now I promise. Kate?" but Wings had heard enough she got up and left.

Sirius ran out of the Pub after her leaving a galleon on the table.

"KATE!" he shouted after her, he caught her in the middle of the town square. "Kate, What the hell?" he asked bewildered.

"Snape called you a player and I shrugged it off as its Snape, but to sleep with girls and then dump them? That's so low and I can't believe I nearly fell for it." Kate said as tears escaped from her eyes.

"What?" Sirius said confused.

"Rebecca came up to me and told me what you did to her; you slept with her and dumped her. How could you?" Kate looked up at him.

"I never… why would I…" Sirius stuttered lost for words, his relationship was ending over a lie.

"Prove it." Kate said, and after a few seconds of silence from Sirius added, "I knew it…"

"Wait." He begged an idea coming to him.

Sirius stood on the fountain in the town square and magically amplified his voice. "People of Hogsmead, I have an announcement and a few rumours to clear up! I don't know what you have heard but some people are saying that I am likely to sleep with a girl and then dump her, also it's been said I have done this before. Now as a guy this is very hard for me to say especially in public but these rumours are upsetting Kate so I would want her and everyone else to know that… I Sirius Black am still a virgin." A few startled students let out small laughs that disappeared as soon as they arrived, was it possible that the great lady's man Sirius Black still hadn't done…IT? Sirius carried on, "I am saving myself for just the right person. I would also like to announce that even though I have had a few girlfriends, well more than a few…" some people let out weak chuckles still disbelieving of what they just heard. "I have never felt the way I feel now about anyone but Kate Kite. I think… no wait I know that I am completely head over heels in love with her. Please listen to me and not a bitter ex-girlfriend as spreading rumours is hurtful and just plain wrong. Thank you." He turned his voice back to normal, "believe me?"

"How could I not? I love to too, absolutely and completely. Thank you." She stretched up and kissed him, lovingly and everyone around them cheered and whooped. "I am so sorry I ever believed that girl. Forgive me?"

"You're forgiven. Now let's finish this date with Honeydukes."

"Perfect." She agreed pecking him on the lips.

They got some sweets and wandered home, this time Sirius with his arm around Kate, munching and talking all the way back to Hogwarts. The pupils that were making their own way back to the school stepped to the side letting the couple pass, wondering how some random girl from America had managed to tame the wild heart of Sirius Black.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: So a good one? i thought so :L also i am going to use this space as a plug for my new oneshot Marauder Celebrations, drunk marauders and a whole lot of amazingness (the only down side is its cannon so i had to include the rat) please read it i promise you wont be dissapointed!**

**Todays quote was given to us by the amazing Kathy Scarlett Black! i belive its from harrys 3rd year in a divination classroom but all she gave me to work with was **drum roll****

**_"a load of soggy brown stuff"_**

**Remember tell me a quote you want me to use at the end in a lovely little review :)**

**P.s sorry for the long update... stupid fanfiction (feel free to rant in a review) also now the search engines gone!  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Finally got 17 on (took a while) but here it is. A big thanks to my Awsome beta Sarcasm for all here beta-ing skills. Talking about awesome things... STARKID! arn't they a sexy bunch ;) anyway random but back on track.. THANK YOU! to all my amazing reviewers: Kathy Scarlett Black (thanks for all yuor support), Messr Tonks, smartykat, fruityloops156 and my old Beta who goes by the name of Horis (or to normal people Elise) nice to know you still read my stories and I dedicate this chapter to you. Read A/N at the bottom very important.**  
**DISCLAIMER: not mine :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 17

All the Marauders were amazed at Sirius's courage; James so much that he bought all of Sirius's Butterbeer when they went out the next day. A week went by and life was pretty normal for the Marauders, apart from a few snide comments to Sirius from various Slytherins (incidentally these students always woke up the next day with bright pink hair that didn't wear off for 24 hours.)  
Quidditch was practiced twice a week and the Scrut was about the size of the average microwave, still as ugly as ever though. But all was not well. Kate had been getting quieter as the week went by. This, however, was only noticed by Sirius and James. One night James dragged her into his dorm to confront her.

"James I have homework." She whined as she sat down on his bed, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"It's Saturday night do it Sunday. What up with you? You are not like your usual self and me and Sirius are starting to get worried," he asks, standing in front of her.  
"Why do you care?" she answered aggressively.  
"I am your Marauder brother and your friend; it's in my job description." He told her frowning.

* * *

Finally she opened up. "I guess I am really missing America at the moment. Its Iris's birthday on Tuesday and I can't even contact them to tell her happy birthday, let alone give her a present. We used to spend it on an island on the middle of Firefly Lake. Just us and the boys, this will be the first year I have to spent her birthday without her." She looked down, as if it caused her pain to realize this, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.  
"Go call a Marauder meeting here now, while I think," James said after a few seconds of silence.  
"You don't have too…" Kate started quietly.  
"Yes, I do. Now go call a meeting." He said with determination in his voice  
She beamed, "thank you so much Prongs," she said, throwing her arms around him in a quick hug.  
"Anytime Wings," he said, but she was already gone.  
Kate ran down the stairs to the common room and couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her.

* * *

Remus had his arm around Tonks reading an old leather bond book while Tonks watched the fire. Lily and Sirius were playing a game of wizard chess on the cushions on the floor, it looked like Sirius was losing quite badly, but only playing half-heartedly not really talking just pushing the players about.  
Just another lazy Saturday night with a warm fire and full bellies. Kate walked over but didn't sit down.  
"We have a Marauder meeting in the Marauder Cave, Prongs just called one." She told everyone which quickly changed the calm stillness to a shuffling to get up and get to the dorm.  
"You alright?" Sirius asked putting his arm around her.  
"No, that's what the meeting is about." She sighed.  
He gave her a reassuring squeeze and they walked up to the dorm.

* * *

"…Alright everyone we need ideas." Prongs said after he explained why they were there and what Kate's situation was, "how can we help Wings?"  
"Easy, bring America here. Or the Americans I should say." Tonks told everyone.  
"Explain Fizz; we can't follow your twisted mind." Remus laughed fondly.  
"Get Kate's friends for the states to come here for Iris's birthday. You say its Tuesday, well get Dumbledore to let the three to stay over next week, say that having connections with the States will be an opportunity to learn for all us English wizards and for the American wizards. I am guessing we are quite different?"  
"As different as chocolate pudding and mud." Kate told them.  
"Well it depends if Padfoot is making the pudding. If he is, then they are very similar," James smiled.  
"We go ask now?"  
"Yep let's go!" Lily said grabbing Kate's hand and pulling her up.  
"Wait, what about Moony?" Kate asked.  
"Huh?" Remus questioned.  
"Well next Saturday is full moon, will he be alright?" Wings clarified.  
"I'll be fine as long as they leave Friday. How did you remember that?"  
"Dunno just did," she smiled, "ok let's go."  
"Hark let us go on this quest to Dumbledoredum." Sirius smiled raising his fist in the air as if he was clutching a sword.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Dumbledore had a straight face but a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes, "you want me, without any notice to organize three students to come to Hogwarts for a week so people can learn, well why not next week?"  
"Because… because…" James desperately tried to think of something.  
"Because I miss my friend from America and it's her birthday." Kate told the headmaster.  
"Well then if it's for something as trivial as that… ok! But they have to sleep in your dorms."  
"Of course" Lily quickly agreed.  
"Now you will be wanting to floo them to tell them, of course, and they can take a plane to England then be apparated by Hogwarts teachers. They can arrive Monday, which you six can have out of lessons then they will spend the rest of the week in lessons with Miss Kite."  
"Can we floo them now?" Remus asked.  
"Yes, and I will use a different fire place to notify their Headteacher. Miss Kite, you know how to use a fire place for long distance calls?" she nodded, "well notify them and make you arrangements."  
"Thank you professor." Kate beamed.  
"No Miss Kite, thank you for telling me about the elf that makes such delicious sherbet lemons."

Dumbledore smiled then left the room the big oak down shutting with a friendly thud. The six wizards got down on their knees in front of the fire and Kate took some green powder, threw it in then spoke in a clear voice.  
"America, the Academy of magic, 6th year boys dorms, room 42."

* * *

**A/N: I am on a story hunt! I am looking for a fanfiction I read a VERY long time ago nd want to re-read it. Its about the daughter of George Weasley and Luna Lovegood called Layla Weasley (i think) anyway she goes back in time with Frank Longbottom the second and falls in love with Sirius, joins the marauders and gets the nickname Clover. She is also an animagus wolf. The fanfiction is somthing lke 106 chapters long. If anyon has ANY iea AT ALL to what ths story could be or how to find it say in a Review!**

**Todays quote: **

_**...and to you if you have stuck with Harry untill the very end.**_  
**The Deathly Hallows dedication**

**REVIEW! And to let you know its my birthday on Sunday (April 10th) and I will be 14 :)**


End file.
